The Human Body ( It's a Bitch)
by Mr.Anonymity
Summary: Sam & Cat have been living together for a few months now, and their friendship flourishes everyday. But they each are hiding something from each other; hiding "feelings" they shouldn't be having. They cope with it in their own ways, but how much longer till they break? till it gets too much? M for Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys got a new one for you! the previous story I was working on lost it's appeal to me, and life caught up so naturally it didn't survive :( Have no fear though, life is backing off for a bit, so I have time to write my new ship, Puckentine! without further ado, here ya gooo!**

_Chapter 1_

"Cat! What the hell! Get in here!" Sam screams from their split bedroom.

Cat enters cautiously, with a nervous smile on her face, knowing full well the reason for Sam's outburst.

"Whaty?" she murmurs.

Sam narrows her eyes into slits and points at the bed, "Why. Are. My. Sheets. PINK?" She asked in a low, gritted growl. Cat's eyes dart around the room, hoping to find something to distract Sam with, using her supposed "stupidity" to her advantage. She fully knows she should've checked if the sheets were separated first when she did the load of laundry, but she felt lazy at the time and figured what the hell it would be fine.

But unfortunately, it wasn't fine, as her sheets are now a vibrant hue of pink.

She slowly looks Sam in the eyes and chuckles nervously before speaking, trying to convey her cutest "I'm so sorry, that was my bad!" pout.

"I… I forgot to separate the sheets when I washed them… I'm sorry!" She whimpers, jutting her lower lip more to make her pout as cute as she can.

Sam's breath hitches, barely being audible before clearing her throat and sighing out a casual "whatever." and hastily leaves the room. She could've sworn she says a slight hint of a blush on her face, but dismissed it as she relishes escaping her near-death experience.

**SAM POV**

Sam goes to the kitchen to fetch herself a bottle of root beer, because it seems like it's the only thing keeping her at bay when it comes to the redhead. It's been a few months since she's moved in with Cat, and everyday seems to be as adventurous as the next. Who knew babysitting was such a ride?

She opens the fridge and grabs one of her many bottles of root beer for these occasions; the ones where she needs to keep strong emotions in check; strong emotions towards a redhead named Cat.

Yes, she had feelings for Cat. She was past denying it at this point in their relationship. Their daily shenanigans only served to fortify and enlighten her to the fact. She adores that beautiful red hair of hers that serve as a perfect frame for accentuating her near flawless features; her soft round pools of chocolate for eyes that you could gaze into forever if you wanted to, her cute button nose that crinkle in the most adorable way when she laughs, her amazing dimples, and puffy lips that always seem to be frozen in a beautiful, everlasting smile. Oh how she would like to be able to taste those lips…

"You're letting the cold out, you know" She feels her breathed on her ear and she jerks out of her daydream. She quickly whips around to see Cat standing extremely close to her, and realizes she had just snuck up on her, (trying not to think of the fact that the way she whispered in her ear made her was so sexy, it made her uncomfortably moist).

"Cat don't sneak up on me like that! I could've bitten your nose off!" Sam exclaims, still recovering from that doozy of a rush Cat had caused her body.

Cat's eyes widen as she gasps and shoots her hand to cover her nose and mouth. "NO! I need it to smell nice things!" and runs and leaps onto the couch facedown, hiding from Sam and her supposed threat to bite her nose off.

Sam closes her eyes and sighs, "_Of all the girls I could've fallen for, it had to be this one?_" she whispers to herself.

She closes the fridge as to not let anymore of the cold out and proceeds to pop open her bottle of root beer and chug it until finished. There, she feels much better now. Something about the concoction that is in root beer does well in quelling her raging emotions towards the small redhead. If it weren't for the root beer, she fears she would've already lost control and have done very, VERY in appropriate things with Cat. She is shaken out of her thoughts once again by Cat calling out her name repeatedly.

She shakes her head vigorously before replying, "Uhh yea sorry, say that again?" she replies.

"I said are you still mad at me?" She says with that goddamn pout again.

Sam sighs, thinking of getting another bottle, but deciding against it. "Naw kid, we're ok now."

Cat smiles widely before jumping up and running to Sam and enveloping her in a very tight, what she considers friendly, hug.

Sam's hormones apparently didn't get the memo.

Her breath shallows and as her eyes flutter; fully aware hoe her body was fitting perfectly with every curve of the redhead's petite figure. She could feel her small but perky breasts pushed up against her own, making her skin very hot, and her wide hips thrust up against her inner thighs, making her brain spiral. She was resisting every urge to put her hands on her tight round butt, but fought it as hard as she can and settled by resting them on the small of her back.

After a few more seconds she clears her throat and quickly says, "Okay! That's enough hugging! Mama's not a hugger!"

Cat quickly releases her and has a such a toothy smile on her face at the moment, that Sam had to smile in return. They look into each other's eyes for a moment longer before Cat averts it and says "I gotta pee!" in a barely audible stutter and swiftly excuses herself from the room, leaving Sam alone. She could've sworn she saw a hint of a blush on the redhead's face, but dismisses it a moment later. She releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and sits on the couch and lies on her back. She feels the lulls of sleeps beckon her as she starts to drift off, as dealing with the redhead was both emotionally and physically draining. Her eyes soon grow heavy, and she drifts off into a relaxed sleep, dreaming of how the mess of feelings she now harbors came to be…

**DREAM FLASHBACK**

_It's now a month after meeting the redhead, and she's just settling into her new "home" so to speak. She's just out in the back cleaning her motorcycle of all the dirt and grime that tends to collect on the surface when she hears Cat casually singing in the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised to hear that the redhead was a very talented and accomplished singer, as she could tell from the flawless string of notes emanating from her direction. She finishes cleaning what's left of the dirt on her bike and heads inside to investigate._

_She closes the door behind her as she peers around the corner to see what she was up to. Cat was now just humming out notes as she was rolling ground meat into ball form, and placing them on a baking tray. She was wearing a frilly pink top, with her casual blue skinny jeans, and a plain white apron. Even with the simplest clothes on, Sam found it difficult to see the redhead as anything besides "cute" or "adorable". She watch a while longer, now leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, with a smirk on her face, Cat still not alerted to her presence._

_After a couple more passing moments, she speaks up, "Whatcha doin'?" She says in a fun casual way. Cat jumps a little and turns her head to look at Sam with a smile on her face._

_"Oh hey! Didn't hear you come in! did you finish cleaning your motorcycle? How long have you been standing there?" She ask in typical Cat fashion._

_Sam chuckles, "Oh not long just a minute or so. Yea just finished and came to check on where the music was from coming from, turns out it was from your mouth." She jokes._

_Cat smiles and giggles and returns her focus to the meatballs._

_"Yea that was me. I'm a singer after all." She says_

_"Oh yea I remember you saying you went to a performing school?" Sam replies._

_"Yea! Hollywood Arts." She states._

_"Yea that's the one. Well if your little demo was something to go by, then I think by all means you deserve to go to that school." She says with smirk._

_Cat freezes and stops to turn and face Sam. She has a softened adoring look in her eyes as she looks in Sam's._

_"Y-you really think so?" She asks slowly. Sam notices the doubt in her voice; not so much at her, but at the simple statement she made to her singing. She didn't feel right with Cat feeling like that, So she does her best to assure her._

_"Are you kidding? Your voice is amazing! If I didn't know better, you're getting all the leads in all the plays or concerts or whatever you guys do there. I know so." She exclaims with as much enthusiasm as one Sam can muster._

_Cat shifts a little and averts her eyes to her feet. She fiddles with her fingers before quietly speaking._

_"No, I don't get the leads. There are other who do, but never me. I-I'm just not right for them." She says solemnly._

_"What are you talking about? How are you not getting them? There must be some mistake then, because there's no way you aren't getting those leads with a voice like yours!" She says in disbelief._

_"Sam it's okay, I'm okay with it, I really am. It's just how things are and I wouldn't want it any other way." She says with a small smile. She goes over to Sam and slips her arms around her waist, hugging her gently and nuzzling into her neck; a move which takes Sam by surprise, but she allows it anyways because of the situation._

_"Uhh, Cat-…" Sam stutters awkwardly._

_"Thank you though, Sam. For saying those things." Cat says into Sam's shoulder._

_She releases Sam and smiles as she gazes into the blonde's eyes. Sam still recovering from the awkward position in the hug, returns the look and smiles softly. "You're welcome. And for the record, I meant every word." She says with all the sincerity she can muster._

_Cat seems to takes notice and her smiles falters a little, but soon regains it as she looks deeper into Sam's eyes, now with a more adoring look._

_At the moment, when their eyes met, with smiles on their faces, almost like at a flick of a switch, Sam's heart skips a beat, and her smile instantly drops._

_She quickly detaches herself from the petite redhead and excuses herself to the washroom as fast as her legs could take her, leaving Cat standing there dumbfounded._

_She goes inside the washroom and locks the door, to make sure she's not disturbed. She leans against the door and tilts her head back, closing her eyes and releasing a deep sigh. She goes to the sink and turns the water to freezing cold and splashes her face a couple times for good measure. She looks at herself and says to her reflection, "What the hell was that?" She does a damage check on herself and finds during that whole interaction, she had gotten soaking wet in her nether region, her skin's flushed red, and her heart began racing the moment after her heart skipped a beat, and it still is._

_"What happened out there? It's just Cat. I've never had that reaction before from touching her though…" She contemplates._

_"But I recognize that feeling… It's familiar, just like that time when Freddie and I… Oh. No…" the realization suddenly hitting her. Her eyes widen at her reflection and she pushes off the sink and proceeds to pace back and forth in the small washroom._

_"NOnononononono this is impossible! I don't even-wha-how-Cat's a girl!" She babbles on as she struggles to find reason in this madness. After much thinking and contemplating, (and random frustrated babbling), she finally concludes with two things: one; she now has an unexpected attraction to her redheaded roommate, and two; she can't have the said attraction to her roommate. It would complicate things on so many levels, as well as ruin a good thing they have going._

_"I can't have these feelings… not with her. It'll just be a mistake..." She resigns to herself._

_With a newfound dilemma on her hands, the blonde goes to the sink once again, runs the water cold, and splashes her face one last time, before getting cleaned up and leaving the small bathroom._

**END DREAM FLASHBACK**

Sam wakes up in a slight jolt and realizes she had slept for a measly 20 minutes. She sighs and rubs her face, before sitting up and hanging her head low. It's been 6 months now, and the dream keeps coming back, reminding her of the feelings she tries desperately hard to resist.

"If you're out there God, you must be turning in your sleep knowing what I'm going through." She says to the ceiling, and smirk appearing on her face. She then gets up to go to the washroom to get ready for their babysitting job that afternoon, although she wouldn't have minded if they bailed on the girls. Cat would though, she'd be worried about something silly like their parents would leave them with someone with green hair and if they would would leave them with someone with a unique hair color it should be her. "Oh jeez that girl is even in my head now…" Sam grumbles.

Speaking of the said girl, she went to the washroom 20 minutes ago. She should've been done what, like 19 minutes ago? Where'd that redhead go?

**CAT POV**

Quickly making her way to the washroom, she locks the door behind her and leans on the door and closes her eyes. Her heart's beating a mile a minute, and her skin is hot as fire, on top of that, she's soaking wet in her underwear.

"Oh god, I'm so hot right now…" She breathes out. "I have to deal with this now or I won't be normal around her later, let alone the kids…" She whispers.

Without missing a beat, she strips her pink cardigan, leaving her pink top on and strips her pants and underwear in one fell swoop. With her wet sex exposed she leans on the sink as her hands go to work at her heated body. She massages her left breast with her left hand, kneading it with vigor, and her right hand instantly dips into her dripping wet mound. She lets out a suppressed moan and begins to pump and rub with as much speed and lust as her body compels her to, while her left hand makes good work of her breasts.

"Oh Sam... god…" She breathes as she pumps with continuous rhythm and enthusiasm. Her jaw slacks as she feels her impending climax about to achieve its peak.

"Ughh Sam! I-I'm coming! I'm coming for you baby!" She exclaims with quiet ferocity. As her orgasm hits her, her eyes fly open and without warning, her pussy squirts a clear liquid all over the floor as she furiously rubs herself to the finish.

After a series of spasms and broken breaths, she realizes what just happened. "Oh man, not again… that's the second time this week…" She said in resignation to the act she just committed in their bathroom. She sighs, knowing what she had done, but more for who it was done for. It had been months in the making, and each day getting worse and worse. She had to relieve herself more and more over time, as her feelings for a certain blonde grew stronger and stronger with it. She was coming to terms with two facts: one; she had feelings for Sam, strong ones at that. Two; she must hide those feelings from her, for it will cause things to fall apart faster than they built it.

"I can't feel this way about her… I just can't." she says to herself. She looks at her reflection, still naked from the waist down. "Huh good luck with that, you know what she does to you." She chuckles to herself. She quickly gets dressed and cleans up the mess she's made, albeit there was a lot.

After cleaning the remaining mess, she leans on the sink and closes her eyes. Her mind goes back to the time where it all started; that day she was making meatballs and singing happily and Sam was just outside, cleaning her motorcycle…

**Please R&R! Much thanks! Very welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sex and Candy

**SAM POV**

"Where's that girl gone to now?" Sam ponders.

It's been half an hour since Cat went to the washroom and Sam passed out on the couch out of exhaustion. With the small redhead missing for a good part of the time, she can't help but wonder what else she could be doing.

"It honestly does not take that long to take a piss." She says with disinterest and slight annoyance. She decides to get off the couch and head to the bathroom as she feels she should check on her just to be sure. A lot could happen in thirty minutes, especially if you're anything like Cat Valentine.

She takes her time walking to the bathroom at the end of the hall, before being halted in her tracks by some banging noises coming from the said bathroom. "What the…" Sam whispers as she concentrates in the direction of the noises. She waits a while longer to decipher what those noises are before slowly creeping up to the white wooden door.

"What the hell is she doing in there?" She wonders to herself.

Maybe she's flicking the bean, if you know what I'm saying…" Her brain's response.

"Shut up brain! No dirty things. It's hard enough as is!" She mentally chastises herself. She quietly creeps over to the door, keeping her steps light and mostly on the carpet. The closer she gets, the clearer the sounds are, and to her they sound like… cleaning?

"Wait what? Is she cleaning in there?"

Curious as she is, she reaches the door and stealthily puts her head and hands against it, trying to listen in on her supposed activity. She can hear scrubbing and wiping, and it seems to be coming from the floor. She can faintly hear Cat mumble things to herself; berating her it sounded like.

"God… this has to stop…" She hears her say.

"This is the second time this week, jeez." _Second time of what? _Sam thinks to herself. She presses harder against the door to amplify her hearing. Her curiosity is starting to peak now.

"It's all her fault! She did this! She just has to be- why is she- wh- why her? Seriously of all people…" she hears Cat mumble in frustration.

Sam is confused now. Cat seems to be irritated at the moment, and it sounds like it could be her fault.

"Oh man what the hell did I do now? Wait is she mad about the whole sheet thing? Ughh I thought we were done with that!" Sam thought. It just seems ridiculous for Cat to be mad about something trivial like that, so she dismisses it.

"Nahhh, can't be, she said it's been going on all week… but what the hell did I do wrong?" she ponders.

She then hears Cat sigh, and she further listens in. "I really need to control it… I don't know if I can take it anymore…" Cat seems to say in a deflated tone. Sam's eyes widen. Now this worries her. Cat seems to be at her breaking point and she has no idea what she's doing to even help. If this goes on, it could affect their friendship, as well as lose her place in their home (yea, it's pretty much her home now).

"Ughh man I need to fix this…" Sam thought. She can't lose her home. She's already started making memories and built relationships; and made a new friend that she can't lose; not after the last one had left her.

"I need to change my ways a little, just to make it easier on the kid." She resolves. "She's probably tired of the things I do. Ha, who wouldn't? I mean I did do some messed up chizz…" She smirks a little at remembering little memories of her days that earned her the moniker, "The Blonde Demon". She shakes herself out of her revelry and pushes off the door. She knocks on the door to alert Cat of her presence, as to make it seem like she had just gone to the washroom. "I have to start now; help her out as much as I can." She resolves in her mind.

"Cat, are you in there?" She calls out. There's a pause, then frantic bumping and banging noises, which startle Sam a little. A few moments later, the door handle is jiggling, and Cat cracks the door slight just to stick her face out a little. She seems out of breath, and a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Wha- hey Sam! How's it hangin'?" She tries so hard to be casual. Sam narrows her eyes into slits before asking speaking.

"Heeeey… What's taking you so long? You went to the bathroom half an hour ago. I've never seen you take that long to go do your business. You alright?" She questions.

"Ahh, yeayeayea I'm fine! Ahahaha finer that fine! I'm in tip top shape! No need to worry about me Sam, you silly goose!" She says all too sporadically and with a little too much enthusiasm. She mentally slaps herself for it.

"Caaaat…." Sam drawls out slowly. "Why are you being weird? I mean weirder than usual?" She suspiciously asks.

Cat's eyes widen. She knew Sam would question her behavior, so she tries to mask it as well as she could. "Me? Weird? Ahahaha, Sam you're crazy! There's nothing weird here. Do you see anyone weird? Nope I see no one! See no weird here! Hehehe…" _Oh my god, that was horrible_, She mentally slaps herself once again. So much for her acting skills. Why does she go to a performing arts school again?

Sam shifts her posture and crosses her arms, trying to be more imposing now, as she's just a little curious as to what this small redhead is so desperately (and very poorly) trying to hide.

"Cat? Whatcha doin' in the washroom there?" She questions in slight comical tone. Cat freezes a moment to figure out what to say, but as she thinks, Sam is trying to see past her and scan the room as best she could. Cat sees her and shifts back even more, closing the door a little to obstruct her view into the room.

"Nothing just doing my business ya know? Gotta do the 'do' and what not haha…" _Ughh it's just not her day. _Cat nervously chuckles and she quickly scrolls through her mind all the plausible (and not stupid) reasons she can use to escape this potentially damaging situation (more to her chagrin than Sam's). As she frantically comes up with an excuse, Sam seems to smell something and sniffs the air to further investigate.

Cat's eyes widen as she seems to smell it too. "Oh god! It smells like sex!" She mentally panics. She has to act now to avoid the situation, and to further avoid any more prying from the blonde because she's running out of excuses to cover up her little 'incident'.

"Why does it smell like se- hey!" Cat quickly shuts the door in her face and locks it and leans on the door to hold Sam at bay. "Oh god she knows!" Cat harsh whispers in flaming embarrassment. Her face is now burning up a nice rosy color as her breath is shallow and her heart racing; and not in the usual way it does with her 'activities'.

"Gotta clean up in here!" She thought. She quickly fumbles around the tiny bathroom looking for the Febreeze to mask the scent in the room, as it's probably the only way to go at this point. As she bangs around the room, Sam knocks loudly on the door, a little irritated with the door being abruptly slammed in her face.

"Cat! Let me in! why did you shut the door in my face you dork!" Sam says in a raised tone. Cat quickly thinks of a plausible (and hopefully still not stupid) response to the question. "I needed to go to the bathroom again! Ahahaha you know me! My bladder is just so small ya know? Too much juice and stuff and yea and liquids and yea- I gotta pee!" She tries to say in a comical tone. _Yea, that wasn't stupid at all._

Sam seems quiet for a bit before responding. "Okay… but hurry up. The kids will be here soon so we gotta get ready." She plainly tells her, and she can hear the blonde walk away from the door. Cat sighs a breath of relief; one she really needed as that situation was the worst she's ever encountered.

"Oh my god that was too close… I should really be more discreet about it. Don't need another one of these in the near future." She thought. She finishes cleaning up in the bathroom and makes herself presentable before exiting the room (not before hosing down the room with Febreeze) to wait for the kids to come over.

**THAT NIGHT **

As the kids leave their apartment with their respective parents, Sam counts the money they made at the kitchen table as Cat tidies up around the living room_. Yea, she'll probably try to trick me into giving her my share, so I'll let her have her way,_ she smiles to herself.

"Woo, we made 300 bucks! Thank you rich Jewish parents!" Sam praises the ceiling.

"Oh Sam, you're so delightfully inappropriate." She jokes. Sam chuckles at her comment before putting the money into the fake pineapple in the fruit basket. She heads over to where Cat is and begins picking up toys in efforts to help out. Cat smiles and says, "Oh you don't have to do that, I can handle it really!"

"Oh I know, but I feel like we did good as a team today, so I just wanted to make sure you don't have to do things alone. I'm always here to help you." Sam says with an offer of a soft smile. Cat's heart soars at the sweet notion and smiles back an even bigger smile at her best friend.

"Awww, you're so sweet Sam! Thank you so much. We make a pretty good team don't we?" She jokes and touches the blonde's bare forearm. She seems to feel her skin burn up alarmingly fast, and as soon as she had rested her hand on her, Sam jerks a little too fast away from her touch.

She laughs nervously, before speaking up, "Hehe yea we do don't we?" trying to recover from the little faltering she just had. They smile at each other once more and resumed cleaning up around the house. They occasionally steal glances at each other and short smiles as they go and they couldn't be any more content in their relationship.

"I can't lose this. It's too good a thing to mess with." Cat thinks to herself. They have such a good thing going, it'd be a shame to lose it. "I can't lose this… lose her. I need her with me." She realizes. "She and I are meant to be together, even if not as a couple." She thought further. She sighs as they finish up cleaning in the living room, before heading to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to shower then get ready for bed." Cat states as they both walk into their split bedroom. She collects her necessary clothes and heads into the washroom and receives only a grunt of approval from Sam. She rolls her eyes playfully and smiles at the blonde before closing the door behind her.

Sam belly flops onto her bed and lies limp in exhaustion. She lies for a few seconds and releases a few grunts of relief as she feels her body relax a little bit from the softness of her bed and covers. As she lies there, her mind drifts and remembers the events that transpired today. From the bathroom to when they were cleaning up. They just a lot of questions that she didn't have answers for and she needed to know said answers.

"What was up in that bathroom? I could've sworn it smelled like sex in there…" She ponders. The thought of Cat engaging in sexual activities was enough to get her juices going. Her breath shallows and her skin starts to burn, and she can smell her arousal in her jeans. "Oh god just by thinking about her that way…" She sits up and goes to check the washroom door. She can hear Cat humming a song in the shower, and figures how much time she has.

"I have a good 10 minutes before she steps out." She thought. She quickly makes her way to her bed and gets under the covers. She strips off her jeans, leaving her in her blue boxer shorts, before those came off as well. She reaches in between her mattresses and pulls out a pink 6-inch dildo.

She sighs, senses flooded with arousal for Cat, "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do…" She says to herself with as smirk. She sits up against her headrest and begins massaging her now soaking wet cunt with the phallic sex toy.

"Oh god…" She moans in a hushed tone. She rubs it slowly over her moist slit, with her free hand massaging her perked up breasts over her shirt. She brief glances to the bathroom door to be wary of signs that Cat might be finished in there. Then a thought hits her; Cat's just a door away. Naked. VERY Naked. And wet. Just on the other side of a door. Feeling a giant wave of lust suddenly hit her, she gets off her bed, still naked from the waist down, and leans back on the wall beside the door. She still hears Cat humming in the shower, so in a sudden daring move, she begins to pleasure herself again with her dildo.

"Oh god Cat… I want you so bad baby…" She moans as she rubs her gleaming cunt furiously. She picks up the pace a little, trying to waste little time in getting to her release as Cat may step out at any time and catch her mid act. She'd probably have to kill herself if that ever happened.

Her eyes flicker open and closed, as the pleasure builds in her center. The fantasizing thoughts of Cat engaging in sexual activities… especially with her, is enough to make her go further. She angles the dildo and slowly penetrates herself inch by inch. Her eyes close and her jaw slacks as waves and waves of blissful pleasure surge through her. She begins pumping at a steady rate, slowly losing track of her surroundings.

She should've probably been paying attention though, because if she did, she would've heard the shower stop running, and would've realized Cat has begun stepped out of the shower. Sam's moans was enough to get Cat's attention, so she dried her hair quickly and put it up in a ponytail, wraps herself in a towel, and went to go check on the blonde. As she reaches for the door handle however, she notices that the moans are closer that she first anticipated. She leans her head on the door to listen in, only to hear a wet, steading slopping sound, and a mixture of Sam's heavy breathing and breathy moans.

Cat's eyes widen at the realization; Sam was masturbating just outside of this door. This quickly shoots a bullet of arousal up her spine and within seconds, she's a giant bundle of lust and nerves. Without missing a beat, she leans her back on the door and drops the towel wrapped around her. Just like before, as if a practiced routine, Cat's hands go to work on her breasts and now soaked pussy. The two girls pleasure themselves with lustful vigor, with only a door keeping them apart. As they both pick up the paces on their sexual ventures, their moans and breaths are synchronized with every pump and rub.

"Come on, baby…" Sam breathes out.

"Yea give it to me, baby…" Cat moans as if a response to the blonde.

As they both near their climax, both girls pick up their respective paces with their pumping and rubbing.

Cat's eyes start flickering, as she knows what is to come next. She picks up the pace and inserts two digits into her sopping wet cunt, and pumps vigorously. On the other side of the door, Sam also senses her impending orgasm and begins to pump as fast as her hands will go. The dildo penetrates her deep and hard, which is achieving her desired effect.

As they both rush to their finish, Sam loudly moans, "CAT I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Cat's eyes shoot open when she hears this, and realization hits her; Sam is pleasuring herself… to her. Sam Puckett is pleasuring herself to Cat Valentine. This was enough to send her soaring, as she hits her orgasm harder than ever before. Sam also peaks in her climax and both girls loudly moan at the same time, squirting their sexual fluids all over the floor. Both girls are riding off their muscle spasms and blissful release, with a smile on both their faces.

After a few more moments pass, the girls proceed to clean up after themselves, as well as the mess the made on the either side of the bathroom door. Sam cleans herself up and puts her 'friend' back in its hiding place and proceeds to change out of her current clothes into more sleep worthy attire and relaxes on her bed. Cat also cleans up in the bathroom, like earlier, and runs another quick shower to wash of the sex on her. She finishes sooner than before and dries up, putting on her pajamas and exits the bathroom, knowing full what just transpired on both sides. She quickly makes her way to her bed and bids Sam a quick goodnight before shutting off her lights. Sam in usual fashion, grunts in response, and does the same.

As the lull of sleep starts to overtake them, Sam starts to drift off into a dream of assorted meats, and of Cat of course, and finally succumbs with a smile on her face. Cat on the other hand lays on her side watching the blonde sleep through the low glare of the moonlight through their window. She smiles to herself, knowing something about the blonde, that makes all these uncomfortable feelings she has for her seem alright.

"Maybe… just maybe…" She whispers, slowly nodding off into dreams of bibble and a blonde-haired demon.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Little Goes A Long Way

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Been fighting on how I was going to approach the chapter all day yesterday as I was writing it, but I guess it worked out :S Things are a little different in this chapter, because I wanted to give some depth to their relationship rather than keeping it purely sexual. Also a surprise character makes an appearance here and makes it that much more complicated to the couple :) without further ado, ENJOY!**

"RRRRIINNNGGGG!" goes Cat's alarm clock.

"Ughhh… jeez" Cat mumbles as she comes to life from her slumber. Her body feeling heavy and little sore down south from yesterday's 'activities'.

"I should really tone it down…" She thought. "If I keep it up, I'll probably die of exhaustion."

"_Wouldn't mind it if it was her doing it though…_" Her brain quips.

"Shut up brain!" She harsh whispers.

"Cat stop talking to yourself… it's too early. Mama needs her beauty sleep." Sam mumbles through her messy locks. Cat smiles at the typical behavior of her blonde friend. She gives a heart yawn and gets off her bed. She does one big stretch with her hands towards the ceiling, revealing her toned tight mid drift as her top hikes up. Sam was already gaining consciousness and has one eye tracked on the redhead's belly, her heart beating just a little faster at the sight.

"Damn… My girl's got it goin' ooon…" She muses. She decides to stir awake as sleep won't come any easier now that she's had such a good wake up call. She sits up and rubs her eyes as Cat rummages through her drawers for something to wear before heading in to the shower. She doesn't notice Sam wake up, so she goes on about her business searching for articles of clothing. Sam gets up off the bed and opens one of her drawers to fetch a bottle of soda and a cup. She opens the soda and takes a swig, swishes it around her mouth and spits it into her mouth. _"Works better than mouthwash"_, she smirks.

She notices that Cat has not been alerted to her awakening, so she sits at the edge of her bed and just waits for the redhead, wondering how long it'll take her to notice. As she watches the redhead rummage through her various pink and girl clothing, her mind wanders to the events of last night.

"Oh man… I can't believe I did that. What the hell was I thinking?" her faces falls a little bit from a little bit of shame caused from the realization of her actions last night.

She glances at the bathroom door and then back to Cat, suddenly feeling embarrassed of the activities that the redhead had no idea transpired last night. She dips her head and lets out a sigh of defeat as she mentally chastises herself for letting her hormones run amuck; Sam Puckett does not lose control of herself like that; never like that. But this redhead is something different…

"Ughh… she does this to me. She makes me crazy!" She thought. "The things she does, the way she is, anyone would break under them." She realizes to a point.

"And… I like it." She realizes further. "Oh god, I like it a lot." She suddenly opens her eyes and lifts her head in sudden realization of this revelation. As she raises her head, Cat is looking at her quizzically, merely a foot away from her.

"Ugahh! What'd I say about sneaking up on me?" She jumps a little at the redhead's apparent skill in stealthiness. Cat's face softens and a small smile appears on her lips. "I was wondering what you were doing. I didn't hear you wake up, and when I turned around, I just saw you sitting there with your head down, so I thought I'd check on you. Are you ok? Do you feel sick or something?" Cat questions with a little worry. Sam offers a smile of her own, enjoying the constant care and affection that Cat is always willing to give her; give anybody.

"Yea I'm okay, kid. Just not liking being awake earlier that I'm used to." She assures her.

" 'kay 'kay!" She smiles before bouncing off to the washroom in typical Cat fashion. She grabs her clothes that she's picked for the day and head for the washroom. As she locks the door behind her, Sam closes her eyes once more and falls back onto her bed with a sigh.

"Man, this girl is really something…" She says to herself. "Sighhh… I want her to be my something…" She says in defeat. "But I can't. I can't ruin this… it's perfect. She's perfect. We're too good together." She sits up once again. "She's my friend; and not anything more…" She finally says to herself in resignation.

"_But we could be everything more…"_ said her brain as a final thought to the matter. She shakes it off and leaves the room to go to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for her and her FRIEND.

Cat skips into the living room, ready for the day to find Sam cooking bacon at the stove. She freezes in her tracks as confusion sets in. "Wait… something's off here." She mentally questions as she scans the sight before her. "Sam usually never cooks! What is this in front of me?" she narrows her eyes at her friend's suspicious behavior. She slowly approaches the blonde, clearing her throat as she drew nearer as to not surprise her anymore (she's been doing that a lot lately apparently). Sam hears her and glances in her direction with a smile on her face.

"Hey Cat! Took ya long enough." She says with a cheery tone. Cat is even more confused at this gesture, as she knows Sam is never this cheery. Sams don't do cheery. "Uhhh hey, yea just finished getting ready… what are you doin'?" She asked slowly. Sam gives her a a confused look, but smiles once again before replying.

"I'm cooking us breakfast silly!" She says cheerily once more, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Yea that's fine and all, but there's just one thing." Cat replies, still with a questioning tone.

"What's that?"

"You never cook."

"Pshhh… Yea I do! I've cooked multiple times!" She says in mock defense.

"Nuh-uh, you've blended things before; I don't think that counts!" Cat says as a matter-of-fact.

Sam chuckles and shakes her head at Cat's questioning and confusion, which she finds extremely cute. "What's so funny?" Cat asks, getting a little frustrated at her friend. "Oh nothing, you're just cute that's all." Sam returns her focus to the bacon. "Wha- no I'm not!" Cat huffs and pouts, then stomps her foot. This causes the opposite effect on Sam as she just bursts out laughing at Cat's frustration. "Yep, definitely cute".

Cat just rolls her eyes and drops the subject, choosing to just let her friend be. If she gets a morning off to relax and not have to make breakfast, then she won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Sam finishes the bacon, and cooks a couple eggs over easy, before setting the food at the table for the both of them. Cat takes a seat, and eyes Sam suspiciously as the blonde moves around the kitchen to fetch certain things. She pours the redhead a glass of orange juice, lays down two plates and some utensils, and places herself next to Cat so they may eat. Cat, still suspiciously eyeing her friend beside her, takes a sip of her juice and proceeds to take a couple pieces of bacon and a couple eggs and place them on her plate. She sees Sam doing the same, but not doing the usual thing as where she would grab all the food immediately after Cat takes her share. Cat is now very suspicious, as she mumbles a "Thank you for the food" towards Sam's direction. Sam hears her and flashes her a toothy smile and a still overly cheery "You're very welcome" in response. They eat in silence as Cat ponders what the chizz is going on with her FRIEND.

**HOLLYWOOD ARTS**

Cat arrives at school at 7:30am and heads for her locker. She thought about Sam the whole way as she biked to school. "What happened to that girl?" She questions further. Sam's always been the same brash, vulgar, lazy demon she's come to love since they first met up until last night. "What happened last night?" She thought. Then all of a sudden, she remembers the events that had transpired last night. The pleasure, the orgasms, and the calling of a certain redhead's name before said orgasms. Cat's eyes widen and her skin flushes at the realization. "Oh yea, THAT happened…" she whispers to herself. She reaches her locker and opens it absentmindedly as she delves further into this new thought.

"She thinks about me when she touches herself… She wants me to touch her. Oh god, does that mean what I think it means?" Cat's mind was running a mile a minute. Her eyes widen even further and her mouth hangs open as she comes to a final realization.

"Sam wants me! She really wants me! Oh god oh god oh god! My Sam wants me! AHHHH!" She mentally screams. Her body shakes and a giant smile bursts onto her face as she jumps up and down out of sheer happiness/panic.

"Oh my god! Yes! Finally! That explains this morning! I bet she was being nice to me because she realizes it too! Oh god she called me cute! I could just die right now!" She mentally gushes to herself. Now she feels as if they stand a chance. She wasn't sure about her feelings for Sam being the right thing for their friendship, but now that she knows that they feel the same about each other, they could actual stand a chance; together.

"After months with these feelings… I'm so happy…" Cat whispers to herself, getting misty eyed out of sheer happiness. She can finally rest easy knowing that from here on out, things were going to change between them; and she was done hiding herself from Sam.

As she was lost in her thoughts about Sam at her open locker, a certain brunette rounds the corner in hopes of finding the little redhead at her there. She was proven right, when she spots the redhead doing a weird sort of happy dance/jumping thing right where her locker is, and she smiles at the cuteness this redhead seems to always emit. "God she's so cute" She thinks to herself. She slowly approaches the redhead in hopes of not startling her too much before speaking up.

"Hey Cat! Whatcha doin' there?" She casually greets her. Cat turns around with the biggest smile she's ever seen on her face, and she wonders if she could fall for the redhead any more than she already has.

"Oh hey! Just you know, happy jumping!" Cat responds happily.

"Oh that's nice! What's got you jumping happily?" She asks her. Cat stops jumping and straightens herself up before responding.

"Well… let's just say, I realized something important about someone, and now things are going to change between us. I'm so happy!" Cat exclaims.

The brunette was taken aback by the redhead's revelation, and ponders it herself. "Oh man, does she know? Does she know I'm crushing on her?" She panics mentally. She clears her throat and recovers from her reaction to the news before asking.

"Oh congratulations! What are you gonna do now? About that person?" She asked carefully. Cat's calmed down quite a bit now, so she responds in a more relax manner.

"Well, I'm just gonna help her along. I know she feels the same as I do, but now I'm gonna help her realize that it's okay and we can be honest with ourselves." Cat says sincerely. The brunette was moved at Cat's response; so full of passion and determination. Whoever this she was, she was going to be very lucky very soon. After hearing Cat's revelation about her "female interest", it sparked an unknown light of courage within her at that very moment, and she almost immediately regret it when she spoke the next few words.

"CAT, WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE?" She half-yelled. Both girls froze in their tracks and everything went silent. Cat's mouth was agape and her eyes the size of saucers, but not as big as the ones plastered on the brunette's face. Cat was the first to recover from the initial shock.

"W-what was that? What did you just say?" Cat slowly asks, still processing what just happened.

"I-I-I-uhhhmm… I sa-said…" The brunette fumbles through her words.

"Said what now?" Cat replies more surely, having processed the information better now. The brunette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before answering.

"I said… would you like to g-go out with me on a date…" She says a little more clearly.

Cat visibly gulps and looks anywhere but at the brunette in order to find a way out. There was none.

"Oh… well, I don't know, It's all very sudden…" Cat replies solemnly. The brunette's face begins to fall, realizing that the redhead had no interest in her at all.

"You don't have to, I-I just I like you and I just you know- wanted ask you out and stuff and what not and I figured you know, what the hell right? Hahaha…." _Oh god you can feel the awkward…_ she mentally slaps herself. Cat has an apologetic look on her face as she bites her lips and plays with her fingers. She she knows she has to answer her now, or it would get awkward between them; and she would lose a good friend.

And she's terrified of the thought.

"Look, I-I get it if you don't… I did kinda jump the gun there haha… I just really like you, you know?" the brunette replies with some sadness and sincerity.

"You don't have to say ye-"

"Yes." Cat says out of nowhere.

"I get it that's fine, that's what I was expe- wait, who said what now?" the brunette looks up with a look of surprise and disbelief.

"I said yes, I would like to go on a date with you." Cat replies slowly and nervously.

"A-are you sure?" the brunette asks for confirmation. She has to know if it's sure.

"Y-yes, I'm sure." She replies nervously still, but more sure in her answer.

"OKAY! YEA THAT'S COOL! IT'S A DATE!" the brunette exclaims happily as she envelops Cat in a crushing hug. Cat meekly returns it, still in a dazed state from the situation.

"So how about tomorrow after school? I know it's a school night, but the carnival is in town and I bet it would be just amazing!" she says in extreme enthusiasm.

"S-sure, that sounds great." Cat mumbles.

"GREAT! IT'S A DATE!" She exclaims once more before bouncing down the hallway and out of sight.

Cat just stood there, still recovering from the whirlwind of shock that had just hit her. She turns to face her locker and takes a moment to process at the information.

"I Like Sam…Sam likes me (I think)… gonna tell her my feelings… Tori asked me out… said yes… have a date tomorrow… WAIT." Her mind halts after fully receiving the information.

"Tori asked me out… Tori asked ME out!" She realizes. Her eyes widen and mouth agapes.

"Holy mother of chizz she asked me out!" She starts to freak out internally. One of her good friends just asked her out… and she agreed.

"Oh chizz… I-I said yes… Oh god… I said yes…" She whispers. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

She closes her eyes, and leans on the locker next to hers and sighs in defeated realization.

"I said yes to a date with Tori Vega… now I have a date with her tomorrow after school…" She sighs.

"Oh god… why? Things were just starting to make sense!" She puts her face in her hands.

"I'm gonna talk to Sam about our feelings today. I have to. Then once we work that out, I can calmly turn down Tori before our date… yea, that should be ok…" She resolves.

"Ughh… I'm so stupid…" She groans as she bumps her head repeated against the locker she's leaning on. With a final sigh of defeat, she gathers her books for the day and closes her locker and heads to her first class to begin her school day, With her mind still preoccupied with thoughts of a blonde demon, and a brunette angel.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Cat walks up to her front door, tired from all the events that transpired today. She turns the door knob and swing the door open with ease. _'You know we should really lock the door more often…'_ She quips mentally. As she enters their home, she immediately spots Sam at the kitchen, making a couple sandwiches.

"Oh hey you're back! I missed you!" Sam greets cheerily and smiles. Cat senses the affection there and smiles back.

"Yea, just been a long day today… a lot happened." She says in a tired tone.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk, kid. Have a seat I made us some sandwiches!" Sam offers from across the room. Knowing that Sam made her food voluntarily and with affection really made her need to confront her about her feelings. She decides she needs to do this now, or she'll go crazy.

"Sam… Can you come sit on the couch with me? I-we need to talk about something…" She asks, almost in a pleading tone. She takes a seat on the couch and keeps her eyes trained on the blonde.

"Uhh sure, let me just finish up here." She replies, a worried look briefly shoots across her face, immediately replaced by a neutral one. She finishes cutting the two sandwiches in half and washes her hands and drying them before heading over to Cat and sitting next to her; albeit really close to her.

"So what's eating ya, kid?" She casually asks. Cat closes her eyes and prepares herself for the conversation they're about to have.

"Well, I want to talk about us." She states. Sam's eyebrows raise a little and seems to be taken aback by the abrupt statement. "What about us?" She asks slowly.

"I want to talk about… our relationship…" Cat watches Sam closely as she visibly tenses up at the mention of their current status.

"Okay… go on…" Sam implores further.

"Well, Sam, how do you feel about us? Us.. as friends?" She asks with curiosity.

"Well, I think we're great. We work well together, and honestly I think we're good together; we make a perfect team." She spoke sincerely. Cat keeps her head down as she listens, playing with her fingers, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. She exhales and responds quietly.

"… just friends?" She almost whispers. Sam hears it though, and it worries her just a little bit. She scrunches her eyebrows together and begins to worry what her redhead friend has in mind.

"Uhh… Cat? What's going on?" She asks her with a little fear in what the redhead was going to say, because she thinks she knows what's next.

"… Sam… do… do you have feelings for me?" She whispers. Sam's eyes widen and she tenses hard. _'Oh no… she knows…'_ She mentally panics.

"Ummm… what was that, Cat?" She asks the redhead, feigning not hearing the question. Cat sighs, and looks Sam in the eyes. She has such a determined look in them, that it sent shivers down her spine, (and oddly enough it aroused her a little bit).

"I said, do you have feelings for me? I know you heard me." She replies with a more stern voice. Sam is surprised by her sudden change in character, and gulps before answering her question.

"I did… I just wasn't sure if it was correct or not." She says in a low voice.

"Do you though?"

"I-I don't know…"

"… why don't you?"

"Because I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Have them."

"Have what?"

"Feelings."

"Sam… do you have feelings for me?" She asks again, with a finality in her tone. Sam knew she couldn't dodge it anymore; not when it's all and up front in her face. She closes her eyes and sighs, getting ready to reveal her dark secret.

"Cat… yes. I-I have feelings for you. But, I shouldn't be having them. They're too dangerous." Sam responds. Cat inhales deeply at her revelation. It's now or never.

"Why? They're just feelings. Feelings you shouldn't hide from me. I'm your friend, Sam, I understand." She says with as much affection as she can lace her voice with. She reaches over and puts her hand on Sam's.

"I-I just don't want to ruin us… our friendship. We're too good-…" Sam trails off.

"Too good together I know. I used to think the same…" Cat finishes for her. Sam looks at her with confusion.

"Wait, used to? What do you mean?" Sam asks worriedly. She hopes that things haven't gone down the crapper yet, as she has no idea what's even happening.

"Well, since we're being completely honest here, I'll let you know what I think as well."

"Okay… please go on."

"Sam."

"Yea?"

"I like you."

"Oh."

"A lot."

"I see."

"I have for a while now."

"Okay."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Sam!" Cat stands up in frustration, and looks at Sam with annoyance. "Could you please answer me properly?" She implores the blonde.

"Oh… uhmmm…" Sam mumbles, trying not to make eye contact with the redhead. Who knew she could be so headstrong?

"How do you feel about that?" Cat asked her in a more calmer tone.

"I don't know… I'm a little confused right now…" She confesses.

"Confused? What's there to be confused about? You like me, and I like you, simple as that!" Cat says, getting more and more frustrated at the situation.

"You know it's never that simple…" Sam replies quietly. Cat scrunches her eyebrows at the inability to accept the confessions that Sam is currently displaying.

"It's never… Are you kidding me? What kind of chizz is that? Never that simple? I like you, Sam! I have for months now, and I know you have as well!" She yells. Now she's just upset. Here she is pouring her feelings to her friend, who's still beating around the bush.

"It's not! Feelings and emotions are not my area of expertise you know!" Sam yells back in a more desperate tone.

"Oh my god are you kidding me with that? Do you hear how stupid you sound right now? It's never that simple; NEWS FLASH! It IS that simple! I like you! You like me! That's all it is! Why can't you see that!" Cat yells in complete frustration. Sam is angered by Cat's outburst and stands up from the couch to face the redhead.

"You? Calling me stupid? You're one to talk! And it's not that simple! Our friendship is on the line here! You wanna know why I'm holding back? Because I don't want to ruin this! US! Don't you see that? We're good as friends, and adding more to that will just make it complicated. I don't want to lose you, Cat! You're my best friend!" Sam cries, getting a little too emotional for her own liking. Cat is also beginning to tear up at the shear intensity of the situation. She ducks her head away for a moment to regain her composure before speaking up again.

"It doesn't have to be complicated… We're still best friends. All that changes is that we feel stronger about each other." Cat says in a more calmer voice. She's lost her edge in this battle and she's growing tired, so she's pleading with all she's got left. She needs Sam to accept them, she just has to. It can't fall apart now; not like this. Her eyes are now threatening to spill with tears.

"I-Cat I just can't… You mean more to me as a friend than anything else. I can't lose that…" Sam admits in defeat. Cat bows her head and lets the tears fall. She lost; She couldn't get Sam to admit to herself that it's ok to feel like this, to feel for your best friend. She sits back down and tries to fight the oncoming flurry of uncontrollable sobs that's sure to come.

Sam's eyes also threaten to spill unshed tears, but she holds on a little longer than her redhead friend. She sits back down next to Cat a little farther than she wants to, and looks straight ahead, not wanting to risk looking and breaking down at the sight of her beloved best friend. Cat's body shakes and she fights to get a steady flow of air to fill her lungs. She looks up and straight ahead as well, to avoid looking at her beloved best friend and risk losing herself in more tears. She sighs deeply before speaking.

"So… I guess that's it, then?" She speaks quietly; her voice still shaking from the fight against her tears.

"Yea… we just can't. Too much to lose." Sam also says quietly. She closes her eyes as one tear escapes her grasp.

"…Okay." Was mere Cat's response before standing up, and leaving the room and heading for their bedroom. Once the girls were out of each other's reach, did they let the emotional dam burst and a flurry of sobs, tears, and shakes overcome their whole being.

Sam sits alone in the living room, fists clenched on her lap, heart heavy not with relief and sadness, but of guilt and anger. Not at anything else, but only herself. She stares straight ahead and mumbles to herself, "… What the hell did I just do?"

**OHHH Sam thinks she messed up! what will happen next? no one knows! oh wait- I do HAHA! Anyways please R&R! Much thanks! Very welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mirrors

**Hey guys! Mr. Anon here with the next chapter! took a while to write this one because I had an idea that I want to incorporate into the story and it took me forever to figure out how to make it work... but anyways I finished as fast as I could for you guys! I added a new character into the mix, so they story might be a little bit more confusing, but bear with me guys! it will get good! without further ado! ENJOY!**

Cat lay awake, unable to sleep, till the wee hours of the morning. Sam hadn't come into the room to sleep, which is sort of a relief for her. She can't handle seeing her this early after what happened just merely hours ago. She's spent the last couple hours tossing and turning, replaying it in her mind, wondering why it can't be with them.

"Why… It still doesn't make sense…" She asks herself for the twentieth time that night. "It was so simple… She just… she didn't get it…" Cat whispers in defeat. In her mind, it was the simplest thing in the world; two people, two girls, they had feelings for each other, and they should've been together. It didn't matter that they were both girls; it's 2013, it's not uncommon anymore. But not for Sam. She wasn't on the same page. She had made it so just the thought of dating your best friend is the worst sin you can commit to a friendship. Cat thought it was just all ridiculous.

"She's still in denial… she's lost. She needs someone to help her find her way." Cat resolves. Cat's not one to give up on something, whether big or small, and she's sure as hell not going to start now.

"I'm going to help her. I'm not giving up. I'll make her understand… I'll make her mine." her decision being fueled by raw, unbridled determination. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, readying and preparing herself for what she has to do.

"I'll make her mine; and I, hers." She thought to herself; mentally taking note of her mission. "I'll play her game for now, make her feel safe again. Then I'll make her see… See what should be between us.", finality in her mind. "We will be together. I'll make sure of it." Cat says one last time to herself before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sam awoke to the sound of soft crunching and slurping. Her eyes are temporarily paralyzed by the bright lights coming from all around the room; and she realizes it's already morning. She rises slowly into a seated position, and rubs the sleep off her eyes. She takes a moment to take in her surroundings. She's on their couch, wearing the same thing she was when she and Cat-

"Oh yea… I remember that." She realizes. They had a talk about the current status of relationship; about how it should be more than a friendship. She sighs and puts her face into her hands, recalling the events even clearer every second she remains awake. She vaguely remembers passing out in her own tears, after being completely filled with regret and being drained into unconsciousness. "Ughh… I cried myself to sleep… how pathetic." She mumbles to herself.

"You weren't the only one." She hears to her left; from the kitchen's direction. She looks up and tries to find the source of the voice, only to see Cat sitting at the island, fully dressed for school and eating some cereal. She sighs and pushes off her knees, and moves away from the couch to join the redhead at the table. _'Don't make this awkward…'_ she warns herself. She takes a seat slowly across from Cat, who is complete engrossed between eating her cereal and reading something on her phone. Both girls avoid eye contact, and just sit there a few moments later, not saying anything to each other. After the silence sets in a little too long, Cat is the first to break ice.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" She asks monotonously.

"Uhhh… yea, yea I am just… shaking of the sleep." She answers, trying to be as casual as she can. It hurts to be around her at the moment, but the least she can do is feign normalcy till everything settles down.

"Mm." was Cat's only response.

Sam clears her throat and gets up from her seat to fetch some juice from her seat. It's clear that Cat's holding everything in; just like she is, so she's going to keep doing the same until she feels it has all blown over. She opens the fridge and scours it to find anything she may have for breakfast and ends up settling for the juice and making some toast. She wasn't particularly hungry today for some odd reason, so she settles for a small snack. She grabs the items from the fridge and goes about her way doing what she needs to prepare her food. As she moves around though, she can feel a set of soft brown eyes watching her move. She would occasionally do quick glances to find the redhead girl's head shift away quickly in a different direction, as if avoiding getting caught. Sam closes her eyes and sighs. _'She's still mad at me isn't she…"_ She thought.

As she moved around preparing things, Cat suddenly rose from her chair and went to the sink with her now empty bowl and rinsed it out. She was really going out of her way to not interact with the blonde as much as she can, and it does not sit well with Sam at all. But, she can't do anything, because she knows the wounds are too fresh, and this is how it's going to be for a little while. _"She'll get over it… I know she will."_ She tries to convince herself. _"You don't want her to, though, don't you?"_ Her brain responds, as if immediately questioning her fortitude. _"Not now, brain…"_ Sam warns internally.

Sam was lost in her thoughts; she completely missed Cat leave the room, grabs her stuff for school, and is making her way to the door to make her exit. She begins to put on her shoes, all the while feeling irritated at the way the blonde chooses to handle the situation; or lack thereof. She wasn't expecting anything dramatic, but she at least expected the blonde to be a little affected by what transpired. She sighs loudly at her growing frustration.

"It's too early for this… I'm already feeling terrible." She murmurs. As she finishes slipping on her shoes, Sam snaps out of her thoughts and sees Cat at the door. She gets up off the chair and approaches the girl slowly, hoping to at least say goodbye to the redhead before she heads out. She approaches the girl slowly, as the state the other girl was in might be less that good. Cat looks up a little to see Sam approach her slowly, and looks down just as quickly before huffing out a sigh. Sam freezes in front of the couch, worried she might offend the girl more than she already has so she settles for waiting in place for her to finish before sending her off. Cat stands up straight, having finished putting her shoes on and doesn't even shoot her a glance before speaking.

"I'm gonna be home late. Don't wait up." She states plainly. Sam's eyebrows scrunch a little in confusion as to what she has planned; she asks to find out more.

"Ummm ok, are you doing something after?" she asked nervously. She feels like she's treading on broken glass here.

"I'm going on a date." Another plain response from the redhead.

"What? With who?" Sam asked with surprise; albeit jealousy. She wasn't expecting that at all. Cat just shakes her head and sighs, and gives the blonde an annoyed look.

"A friend. A friend who's ok with going out with her friend because SHE knows there's nothing to worry about." Cat says as a matter-of-factly as she could. Sam's eyes widen a little bit, and her jaw slacked, surprised at the news.

"A…A girl?" was her only response. Cat huffs one last time, before turning around and prepares to leave. She pauses a moment before speaking up.

"Yes, Sam, a girl. Something wrong with that? No wait, that's completely fine; it's ok that she's a girl because NO CARES! That's not the problem because it's all well and good whether it's a girl or not, but if she's a friend? A BEST friend? NOOO, apparently that's where the line is crossed. Can't have that now, Can we?" Cat nearly screamed as she finished her rant. Sam stood there, shocked; and ashamed, at what the redhead had just said. It made her regret her decision a little more. Cat stood there, fuming, waiting for a response. When all she got was the blonde opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she scoffs and shakes her head before heading out the door. She briefly pauses before closing the door to say one last thing to the blonde.

"It shouldn't matter you know… friends or not. I would've taken you over anything else…" She almost says to herself. Sam hears it and knew she had to say something. "Cat, wai-" was all she could get out before the redhead had closed the door and went on her way. Sam drops her face onto her hands, not being able to hold her head up anymore. She sits on the couch, mentally punishing herself for letting things get this way. "Why did I say those things…? WHY?" the more she thought about it, the more stupid it does sound to her; Cat was the one being sensible, not her. For once, Sam was feeling like she was wrong. "Ughhh… I'm an idiot." She surmises. She lies down on the couch, food on the table forgotten, lost in her thoughts about the redhead.

"It's too late now; she's already trying to move on…" she thought in defeat. "I was too afraid to accept it… She was waiting for me." She pities herself.

"I was too late, wasn't I…" Was her last thought before she drifted off into a restless sleep.

**HOLLYWOOD ARTS**

Cat reaches the top of the steps of the floor where her locker is located. She's still reeling a little bit from her little outburst this morning, and hoped she hadn't messed up too early before she could fix things.

"Cat… you idiot." She mentally chastises herself. "Way to go, you messed up again." She sighs.

She was so lost in her personal scolding, that she didn't see the brunette eagerly waiting for her at her locker. She looks up to see a bright, pearly white smile with brunette locks standing between her and her locker.

"Oh hey, Tori! What are you doing here?" Cat greets with as much enthusiasm she as can muster in her current state.

"Hey Cat! I ummm… I just wanted to see you before class started, and maybe walk you to class?" She asks nervously, biting her lip as she waits for the response. Cat appreciates her chivalrous gesture and smiles and nods in agreement. "Okay great! I'll wait here while you get your stuff." She says while she leans on a locker next to Cat's, her bag slung over her shoulder. Cat responds with a "kay'kay," and opens her locker to gather all her necessary books and texts. Tori watches Cat as she moves, noting the hint of sadness that she sees slip on her face, making note to ask about it later. Cat closes her locker and turns to look at Tori and smiles.

"Okay, let's get to class!" Cat says in her usual bright Cat tone. Tori couldn't help but smile at the cuteness that is Cat and nods her head as the both walk side by side to their first class together.

**3:05 pm, AFTER SCHOOL**

Cat rounds to corner at the top of the stairs to once again see the smiling brunette waiting for her at her locker. She's really enjoying the attention from the girl at the moment, as the one she wants refuses to even give her the time of day. Cat smiles the brunette, and head in her direction.

"Hey, you waited for me again!" She says cheerily.

"Of course! I just wanted to make sure you didn't want to bail on our date, you know. I didn't really know ha-ha…" Tori admit nervously. Cat's eyebrows furrow as she's confused as to why the brunette beauty would think that.

"Tori, I would never bail on you; especially when we made it a 'date'." Cat tells her sincerely. Tori smiles at the redhead's honesty and shakes her head at her own insecurity. "You're right, I was just nervous, that's all." She says. "I just never thought you'd say yes…" Tori adds meekly.

Cat's heart melts a little bit at the self-consciousness that the brunette girl is displaying. How could she say no to her? She knows what it feels like to have to open up to someone, and have it stomped on by a simple insecurity; she couldn't do that this girl. She takes Tori's hand and tries to catch the girl's line of sight, as she's avoiding eye contact out of shame.

"Tori, look at me." She implores the brunette. Tori listens and looks Cat in the eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you had to do was ask; I'm sure it would've worked out in the end." She adds with a smile. Tori visibly starts to feel better, as she returns the little redhead's smile.

"Okay. Thanks Cat." She says in gratitude. She feels a little bit better about tonight; she feels it could turn out to be a great night even. Cat lets go of her hand, and opens her locker to put away her books and fetch what she needs before they both head out. Tori just leans on the lockers once again, admiring the beauty that is Cat Valentine as she does her thing. Little did they know, A porcelain-skinned goth watches from a hidden corner in unbridled rage and jealousy towards the redhead.

"She's mine Cat… You can't have her…" The Goth harsh whispers to herself, before stomping off to god knows where.

**BACK HOME**

Sam sits on the couch, restless and fidgety, as she surfs through the many channels on the television that seem to have nothing interesting on at this particular moment. She had woken up from her nap a grumpy and worrying mess, all for the impending date that Cat has tonight with some unknown girl.

"I swear if I see this girl, I'll…" She mentally stops herself as she realizes what she is doing.

"What are you doing? You have no right to be angry…" she says to herself. "You broke her heart… You deserve to be a mess right now…" She concedes. She closes her eyes and sighs before getting up to get some root beer. She need her fix, as she's a mess right now, and it's probably best to not think about it anymore than she has to. Just as she opens the fridge, the front door opens, revealing Cat and a familiar brunette trailing behind her. The two seem to be lost in conversation, and haven't acknowledged Sam yet, so she shuts the fridge hard to let her presence be known. The action caused the brunette to jump a little, but only made Cat look at her at annoyance. Sam raises an eyebrow and tightens her lip before slowly walking over to them. Tori is the first to speak up and introduces herself to the blonde.

"Hey there, I'm Tori! I'm Cat's friend from school. You're Sam right? From ICarly? We did that thing last year at Kenan's house?" She asks, remember the blonde from that particular event.

"Yea I remember you, you're the one with the scumbag of an ex who messed with Carly as well." She plainly states; clearly not amused with the girl.

"Yea that's me alright hehe…" Tori chuckles nervously, sensing that the blonde was nowhere near in a good mood at the moment. Cat simply rolls her eyes at Sam's behavior and decides to step in.

"Well it's great that you both remember each other, but now me and Tori have to get ready for our date." Cat says as it were a natural fact amongst them. Sam is overcome with jealousy as she grits her teeth and clenches her fists, while shooting daggers at Cat through narrow slits of eyelids. Cat simply raises an eyebrow and smirks at the blonde before walking off to prepare, leaving Tori and Sam in an extremely tense room. Tori chuckles nervously as she thinks of a way to diffuse the tenseness.

"So… I guess she told you we're going out on a date?" She asks nervously. Sam merely closes her eyes to compose herself, as to not seem too disturbed by the current turn of events. She takes a deep breath and exhales before responding.

"Yea, she mentioned it yesterday. How that happen anyway? Thought you were into guys?" Sam states bluntly. Tori is a little uncomfortable at the forwardness the blonde is showing with her sexuality, so she responds as such. She clears her throat before responding.

"Yea I thought I was, but then I started questioning my luck with men after that 'scumbag of an ex' as you called it." She admits. Sam relaxes a bit, as she realizes this girl is revealing her story about her sexuality; something she had to go through herself at one point (and still is admittedly). She leans on the couch to let the girl continue her story.

"I began to wonder why that is; that the men I attract are dicks or douchebags. It really made me feel less than what I was worth." Tori says seriously. Sam nods her head in affirmation for the girl.

"But then I one day, I was out in the parking lot in our school, pitying myself, I didn't see the oncoming truck headed in my direction…" Tori remembers vividly. Sam nods once again, urging her to continue.

"It was so close… I could've been… but I wasn't." She says quietly.

"What happened?" Sam asked as her curiosity for the girl grows further.

"I looked up, and all I saw was a flash of black and someone screaming my name. Before I knew it, I was on the ground dazed and confused, and all I heard was screaming…" She closes her eyes at the memory. Sam begins to feel sorry for the girl. _"Man, she had it rough…"_ She thought.

"After I realized what just happened, looked around to see what had just saved me from a certain doom…" She says sadly. Sam looks down, letting the girl and her moment.

"It was… it was a friend of mine; her name is Jade. She jumped and pushed me out of the way…" Tori shudders at the memory. "…she was hit instead." Tori inhales deeply before taking a breath. _"She's really feeling it…"_ Sam feels sorry for the girl. Tori takes another breath and continues on.

"She was lying next to me, unconscious… her leg… it was twisted in a weird way." She says quietly; mortified at the image it created; Sam reacting the same way.

"I was horrified… for the longest time I thought she hated me; but here she is. She sacrificed herself to save me. I was forever in her debt." Tori surmises. Sam is surprised at the genuine act someone actually went through. _"I would've done the same for Cat…" _She realizes.

"And then what happened?" Sam encourages Tori to continue. Tori nods and resumes.

"We called 911 and rushed her to the hospital. She was in pretty bad shape." Tori says.

"Oh… wow." was Sam's only response.

"Yea I know right?" Tori lightly chuckles at Sam's reaction.

"She had broken her leg in three places, two broken ribs, and s concussion." Tori lists of the damages. Sam cringes at how painful that would've been. "Damn…" She whispers.

"I felt like crap after that. I never meant for her to get hurt; all because I was being ignorant." She says in a scolding way to herself. Sam feels like that was a little too close to home. _"I never meant to hurt Cat…"_ she thought to herself sadly. Tori continues her story. Sam realizes the brunette needs this; to let her feelings out, because it seems like she hasn't yet come to terms with what happened. She remains quiet to let her continue.

"I visited her every day till she got better; every time I would apologize for being stupid, and that it was all my fault and it should've been me. She just laughs every time and tells me to not worry about it, and to look both ways next time I walk." Tori smiles at the memory. Sam does the same realizing that two girls have a similar situation to that of her and Cat.

"I think I like this Jade girl." Sam says with a smirk and Tori smiles.

"I do too." Tori says lowly. Sam doesn't miss the double meaning behind the brunette's words.

"After she got out, we became the best of friends. We hung out all the time, told each other secrets; you know, basically became each other's better half." Tori states. Sam is surprised at the similarities at the situations.

"But after a while I felt different; I felt… more. More than I should for my best friend. My best friend who was a girl…" Tori says sadly. Sam is a little freaked out at how she's describing details that eerily match those of her own. But she seems to be drawn to hearing more.

"So what happened then?" She asks with a little more curiosity. Tori smiles and continues.

"I was scared. I've never felt anything like it before even with a boy." She admits. Sam simply nods in response.

"I decided to tell my parents about my dilemma, and they were pretty surprised…" Sam smirked at the thought of Tori's parents looking surprised.

"They were supportive though… they said they would support me, no matter who decide to date." She says confidently. Sam's respect for the girl's family grows a little more at hearing that.

"So what did you do after that?" Sam asks, her curiosity really strong at this point. Tori lights up at the question; as if proud of what she was going to say next.

"I did what felt natural to do. The next I saw her was at her house, in her room,and I walked right up to her and kissed her." Tori says confidently. Sam's eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

"You just went right up to her-"

"And kissed her. Yepp, POW! Right in the kisser." Tori jokes, and Sam chuckles in response.

"How'd she react? Like, I bet she was surprised." Sam asks. She kind of wants to know what happens; hoping that their story will serve as a guide to how to approach hers with Cat.

"Oh she was! She stood there shocked and she looked pissed as hell." Tori smiled at the memory once again. Sam is a little confused so she implores her to continue.

"But she wasn't mad. Instead, she jumps me and pins me on her bed. She proceeds to pretty much rape my mouth with hers for hours. After that she said, 'what took you so long?' " Tori blushes at what she just revealed. Sam is relieved to hear that it worked out well. She only hoped that she could have the same effect on Cat in the future.

"What happened after that? Did you guys date or whatever?" Sam asks.

"Yea, we started going out. We dated for almost a year, before we broke up a couple months ago…" Tori becoming visibly sad at the fact. Sam felt sorry for the girl. She felt as if she needed to know how it ended; why it didn't work out with them. _"I'm just trying to justify my wrong-doing…"_ She silently realizes.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Sam asks a little too bluntly to her liking. Tori didn't seem to mind and responds accordingly.

"I-I cheated on her…" She solemnly admits. Sam's eyes widen. She cheated?

"Wait, what? You cheated? With who?" Sam asks, with a little disbelief. Tori closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, and answers her question.

"With an ex; a guy. We had a fight, and I was mad at her. I heard there was a party my friends were going to that she wasn't, and I decided, what the hell I'll get smashed tonight." Tori says sadly. Sam is shaking her head, knowing that it was not a smart move on her part.

"So yea you could've guess what happened next; got drunk, saw ex, ranted about current relationship, got too personal, one thing led to another, and next thing I know, I'm on top of him with my top off sucking faces with him." The two girls cringe at the image.

"So did you guys end up, you know, doing the 'do'?" Sam asks awkwardly, and Tori laughs a little at it before getting serious again.

"No… I stopped after I heard someone scream 'What the hell!' where the door should be." She says sadly. Sam could've figured who it was just by the notion.

"So she walked in on you guys about to go at it? Man, talk about wrong place at the wrong time…" Sam says, and Tori nods her head in agreement.

"She was furious, but at the same time, she was hurt and disappointed by me. I agreed with her." Tori says, seeming really affected by remembering the unfortunate memory. Sam furrowed her eyebrows and tightened her lip in response.

"I would imagine." Sam replied.

"I couldn't look at her for days, and the same was for her. In the end, my guilt was too much, and I ended it with her out of respite for myself." Tori surmises. Sam now understands this girl a little better.

"Can't imagine she took that well…" Sam states about Jade.

"No she didn't… She just broke down and told me to leave her alone and never talk to her again… I respected her wish." Tori admits painfully. Sam felt it too.

"…Do you regret it?" Sam asks, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Everyday…" Tori replies. Sam felt like she was looking at a mirror of herself; what it would look like if she keeps going down this road; Regret. Only regret. Regret for denying what could've been the best days of her life; the days where it's just her, and Cat, against the world. But she can't have it, not anymore. She threw it aside, out of fear and insecurity. Fear of losing someone important; insecure of being with someone like herself.

Tori's story made her realize something; She wanted to be with Cat, she always has. Nothing was going to change that, and she finally understood why. Cat was someone to show her something new; something she'd never had before and had only heard of it. Cat would make her into something she always wanted… she could make her happy. As Jade made Tori, and Tori made Jade. It only took one tragedy to make her see that hers didn't have to end the same. She's never been so clear-headed before.

But now there's a different dilemma facing her. This girl, Tori has taken interest in her Cat. Yes,she will now refer to Cat as HERS, because there's no way in hell she's letting her be with anyone else but her. But she can't do anything at the moment, as Cat has yet to forgive her. She sighs in defeat, thinking of ways to remedy her current situation. She settles for asking why she's taken interest in this particular girl; HER particular girl at the moment.

"So I've been meaning to ask… Why did you ask Cat out?" She asked with curiosity, whilst trying to hide her annoyance. Tori smiled at the question; but it was a sad smile.

"She was there for me after Jade. She was a good friend, and I took a liking to her. I figured I need to move on; to forget Jade, and Cat was going to help me realize that." She admits. Sam wasn't totally satisfied with the answer, but let it go as her main concern was figuring out how to get Cat back, and make Tori forget about her.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." Sam replies casually.

"Yea I guess…" Tori also replies, but will less conviction that she normally would.

The girls chat for a few more moments before, about small nothings like school and life and what not, before Cat graces them with her presence.

"Hey Tori, ready to go?" She asks

Tori looks at Cat and smiles. "Yea I'm ready!" She responds cheerily, which leaves a sour taste in Sam's mouth.

Cat eyes Sam suspiciously, as if looking for a reaction of anything towards the brunette, but finds nothing. She sighs in defeat, hoping the blonde would've been the tiniest bit jealous at them. "Poop…" She whispers to herself. She quickly recovers before anyone notices and plasters her usual 'Cat smile' on before leading the brunette to the door. Sam is lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out how to separate the two, and is suddenly snapped out of it when Cat yells out "don't wait up!" from the now closing door. She quickly jogs to the door and opens it to see the two walk down the hall talking casually, and disappear around the corner. She grits her teeth as she loses sight of them, and stands out in the hall just watching where the two made their exit.

Just as she was contemplating her next move, she spots movement off to right behind some bushes and turns her attention there. She watches the bushes move and suddenly a raven-haired Goth steps out from the foliage. Sam raises an eyebrow at the strange girl, wondering what she was doing in the bushes, and decides to call her out.

"Hey, you!" She calls out to the Goth. She responds with an angry glare that would phase anyone, except Sam of course, so she decides to approach her.

"What were you doing in that bush?" Sam asks plainly.

"None of your business." The Goth replies snarkily. Sam raises an eyebrow in amusement and pries further. She realizes that Goth might have been here for a specific reason; and that reason might have brunette hair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Jade right?" Sam asks inquiringly. Jade just gives her a questioning look.

"What's to you? How do you know my name?" She asks in irritation. Sam merely is amused even more and continues.

"Well I know you through a friend of mine; she happens to go by the name of Tori. Maybe you know her? We were just talking about you actually…" Sam mischievously states. Jade's eyes widen and her breathing shallows, and takes a moment before responding.

"What do you know?" she asks slowly. Sam knew she had her attention.

"Well, pretty much everything. And judging from the way you were hiding back there, you were kind of curious too weren't you?" Sam pokes. Jade is turning a shade of pink out of frustration and a little embarrassment of the situation; which Sam finds amusing to no end.

"What do you want?" Jade asks slowly once again, bracing herself for what the blonde might be thinking. Sam noticed the Goth's defensiveness, and decides to quell it before anything happens further.

"Relax, we both want the same thing. I know you want Tori back; and trust me, she wants you back as well." Sam tells her. Jade's eyes open wide and her face calms drastically.

"She… she does?" Jade asks incredulously.

"Yea, I can see it in the way she talks about you; she regrets everything she did. But she's trying to move on, and with Cat no less." Sam starts in a little annoyance. Jade's shoulders slump as her head drops in defeat.

"I-I miss her so much, you know… I want her back; I want hold her and tell her I forgive her and I just want to be with her…" Jade sadly admits; seeming to fight herself from breaking down, but just as quickly composes herself right away, which mildly impresses Sam.

"But she's going out on a date with Cat…" Jade says through gritted teeth. Sam also sighs in annoyance in response.

"I know… She's going out with MY Cat." Sam states, knowing full well what she said. Jade raises an eye brow and smirks at the blonde; finally understanding their current position.

"So I take it you have a plan to rectify this predicament?" Jade says deviously. Sam smirks back in response.

"Oh yes." She replies coolly.

"What did you have in mind?" Jade replies just as coolly, clearly enjoying this scheming of theirs.

"We're going on a date."

"… SAY WHAT NOW?"

**AWWW Snap! A wild Jade has appeared! And she wants her Tori back. As if you guys haven't figured it out, I'm throwing In JORI for the sake of story development between Sam and Cat (also because I ship those two as well). I wanted to make sense of Tori's asking of Cat out, So I gave a reason; A gothic, raven-haired reason HAHA! but seriously did you guys like it? PLEASE R&R! Much Thanks! Very Welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Go On A Date

**Im soooo sorry for the delay guys! Been studying all weekend for finals (I hate school.) and haven't had the time to sit down and properly write! Not really proud of this one, as it seems like it's all over the place for me. I was basically in out with this chapter, and did more damage control than story progression with it the whole time. Still, it's what I got and hopefully I can pull out a better one soon after this! but without further ado, Enjoy!**

"Holy crap! Watch out!"

"Ha, relax. You're fine." Jade states plainly.

"Fine my ass! You nearly ran over two old timers! And ran a light! You're gonna get us thrown in jail you know!" Sam huffs in frustration. Jade simply smirks as she continues her reckless cruising down the highway. Sam just scoffs and tries her best to relax in her seat.

"So how do you know where they're going?" Sam inquires.

"From one of my friends. He was nearby when Tori asked Cat out. He said they were going to the carnival that just arrived a couple days ago, so that's where we're headed." Jade says calmly; which baffles Sam because she is tense beyond all hell at the rate the Goth is driving. The carnival was still 15 minutes away, so she decides she wants to find out more about Tori and Jade's relationship.

"So… How'd you fall for someone like Tori?" Sam asks, trying make it a casual conversation. Jade chuckles a little bit, before replying.

"Curious, are we?" She jokes. Sam smirks in return.

"Yea a little; plus I need to preoccupy myself so I don't feel like I'm gonna die any second the longer I'm in your truck." She kids. Jade chuckles at her sarcasm which oddly mirror hers own in its own weird way. She takes a deep breath, keeping focused on the road as well, before responding.

"Let's just say, if we chalk it up to technicalities, I fell for her the first day I laid eyes on her." She says slowly; remembering the days past. Sam furrows her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding the 'technicality' she speaks of.

"Okay… care to elaborate?" She asks questioningly. Jade smirks and slows down at the oncoming red light.

"Well what I meant was, If I count all the times she's challenged me, caused me to question my sexuality, and general make me feel things I shouldn't; then that would mean I fell for her the first time I saw her in our first class together." Jade remembers.

"Ahhh I see… So she challenged you?" Sam states, a little better versed in the story. Jade nods in confirmation and offers a simple 'Mhm.' As to not lose too much focus on the road. She waits till another light before she speaks once more.

"She basically made me doubt who I am; she made me feel that Jade West isn't all she thinks she is. She caught my attention more times that my own boyfriend at the time did." Jade admits. Sam is surprised at the fact.

"Wait, you had a boyfriend?" She asks with curiosity.

"Yepp." Jade offers simply as a response.

"What happened between you guys?" Sam inquires some more. Jade takes a deep breath before she answers her question.

"Do you want the long story, or the short story?" She offers; hoping she'd opt for the short story. Sam feeling that a long story would be, well, too long, chose the short one.

"Let's keep it short. Don't need to hear every excruciating detail." She says with a little boredom. Jade is a little relieved, as she wasn't planning to tell the long story either way.

"Well… Long story short, He knew before I did that Tori was doing things to me emotionally, so he broke it off with me. He wasn't even mad or anything, he was understanding and knew what I needed. At the time, I had no idea what the hell he was babbling about, so I just did what I did best; I got mad and told him to screw off…" Jade explains; a little bit of shame tinting near the end. Sam raises an eyebrow and tightens her lip in response to the story. _'Yea… I could totally see myself doing the same thing…'_ She thought to herself.

"Ok… what was next after that?" Sam further inquires. Jade does a small nod before continuing, half her focus still on the road. They can start to see the carnival rides over the darkening horizon, so the press on their journey.

"Well I stayed mad for a while; I was meaner and nastier to everyone…especially Tori. I blamed her for ending my relationship." Jade admits; Sam surmises that from the sounds of her tone, she wasn't proud of what she did, she nods slowly once again in return to further move her along.

"For a while that's all I was; mad. But she fought against it… boy did she fight against it…" Jade smirks at the memory of the brunette's spunk and fortitude. Something she's always respected from the girl; and Sam smirks in agreement.

"She just kept fighting and fighting. The madder and harder I pushed, she pushed back with matching vigor. In the end, she was strong enough to knock me down." Jade admits about the brunette; almost proudly.

"but funny thing when she finally got me down though…" Jade pauses; as if remembering everything for the first time. "She looked different; as in I saw her in a different light…" Jade continues. Sam is nods again in response, knowing full well what she felt. _'Man… I know what you mean…Cat…' _Sam thought to herself. She softly smiles at remembering the redhead, further strengthening her resolve to win her over.

"So that's when you started to realize…" Sam adds.

"That I had feelings for Tori. Yea, I realized eventually, after months of her trying to get through." Jade admits with a small smile on her face, which Sam mirrors a little bit. "After that, I finally understood, what my ex was trying to tell me when we broke up; what he meant about Tori." Jade reveals; almost as if she just starting to believe it herself. "I love Tori; always have, in my own little way. I just realized what it truly meant when she finally made me see…" Jade admits in finality. Sam is moved by the story of the two lovers. Once were they enemies, but now the fight alongside each other. Sam wishes she could have that with a certain redhead. Realizing this, she knows now she just HAS to win Cat back. She now knows that's the only way she'll ever be happy; to be able to hold her in her arms for as long as she draws breath.

"We're here." Jade states, as Sam is snapped out of her thoughts once again. _'Man, I'm spacing out a lot recently…'_ She sighs to herself. They park in the nearest parking spot they could find, hoping to not waste any more time in finding their respective others, and commencing their plan to win them back. As they approach the main gate, with their cash in hand to enter the park, Sam is increasingly getting nervous about their situation. _'What if I make it worse…'_ She starts to wonder. _'What if… I mess things up worse than before; what if she doesn't accept me?'_ She begins to panic a little bit. Jade senses the blonde's inner turmoil, and turns around before purchasing their entrances. She puts a hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes before speaking, trying to convey as much faith and confidence as she can in them; even if she's feeling the same thing.

"Hey. Before we go in there…" Jade starts. Sam seems to listen in rapt attention; seeming to hang to the Goth's words more closely.

"I know you think you're might not stand a chance; that you might lose her and the one chance you got…" She says slowly, as if trying to convince even herself. Sam nods in affirmation for her to continue.

"But know that there's always a chance. And what I know is, no matter how impossible something may seem, if there's even the smallest of chances, then that's all you ever need to go for it." Jade surmises. Sam nods in agreement, silently thanking the Goth with the gesture, before the girls composed themselves and enter the park. They have to do this; they need their girls back. Even if they have to go to hell and back to do it.

As they enter the park, Sam does a quick scan of their surroundings, making sure that Cat and Tori didn't see them. Jade waits patiently as Sam does so, hoping that she had devised a plan after all this time. After deciding that they're in the clear, Sam turns to face the Goth to let her in on her scheme. Jade awaits her orders (for once) that's to come from the smaller blonde.

"Okay, here's the plan; you know when I said we're going on a date earlier?" Sam asks. Jade raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yea… why?"

"Well, we're actually going on one. Well, we're going to seem like we're going on one." Sam continues. Jade gives her a look of disbelief before responding.

"And what's that going to achieve? It's gonna make it worse, you know!" Jade complains. Sam smirks at the Goth reaction before adding on.

"Well, that's the point." Sam says.

"Aaaaaand you lost me." Jade states in sarcasm. Sam chuckles at the reaction.

"Well we're going to pretend we're on a date; we're going to bump into them 'by accident', and gauge their reaction."

"Oh okay, to see where they stand?" Jade replies with a little more clarity.

"Exactly. Then we'll know how hard our initial attack has to be." Sam says.

"And what, per se, is our attack by the way?" Jade asked in curiosity. Sam smirked at what she is about to reveal next.

"Well… we're going to join them on a sort of 'double date', and you're going to shamelessly flirt with Cat, while I shamelessly flirt with Tori." Sam says, a little apprehensive about the success of the plan. Jade once again plaster a look of disbelief on her face, before responding accordingly.

"Wait what? That's you're big plan? Flirt with each other's girl? Are you retarded?" Jade scolds the blonde, but has no affect.

"Ughh, just listen for a second; we'll flirt and observe their reaction. The goal is simple, but very effective; we make them jealous." Sam states to Jade, who seems to agree a little bit more to their plan now.

"So what happens if they do get jealous? If they don't? What next?" Jade inquires in curious honesty; she REALLY wants this plan to work. Sam nods and does one more scan to double check that their presence is not alert to the other girls, before continuing.

"Well, if they do get jealous, we have to separate them to begin our individual attacks; I think the best way to do that would be the Ferris wheel." Sam says lowly. "After that, it'll be completely up to you on how to proceed." Sam tells Jade; relaying her mission to her in finality. Jade looks down briefly, before making eye contact once again and nodding in agreement.

"What if they don't get jealous though? What if it doesn't work?" Jade asks, with a little worry tinting her words. Sam thinks on it a moment before replying with what she feels is the best answer.

"If they don't get jealous, we amp it up with our 'date'. We have to do things people to do on a date to make them jealous." Sam finishes with a little scrunch of her face at the notion, which Jade mirrors.

"Whoa, no offence and all, but it'll be weird being all couple-y with you; not that you're not dateable and stuff… just ewww…" Jade awkwardly says, which amuses Sam a little bit, garnering a small laugh from the small blonde.

"Yea, don't worry same goes to you, bud. But if we're gonna make this work, we have to make it believable at least. You go to a performing arts school as well, don't you?" Sam inquires. The Goth nods in confirmation.

"Yea, I guess…" still a little uncertain with the success of their 'plan'.

"Then act your ass off! Make it the performance of your life. Do it for her; for Tori." Sam new the 'Tori' card would work, so she felt it'd be the best time to use it now, to convince the Goth. Jade's eyes widen, and seems to steel herself. Sam is pleasantly surprised by this and smiles in return.

"Ok. I'll do it. For Tori." Jade plainly states; as if it's her sole purpose in her life.

"Anything for her." Jade admits.

"Yea. Anything for her." Sam mirrors, referring to her own beloved friend. As the girls prepare for their dates, the run the plan within themselves a moment before getting into character. Jade shakes her worries off, and Sam does the same. The plan begins now, and it's now or never for the two girls.

"Where to first?" Jade asks her 'date'.

"We'll go where we'll likely see a redhead who has a hankering for sweets." Sam smirks at her reference.

"So… Candy Shop?"

"Yepp, Candy Shop."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Let's get this date on the road, shall we?" Sam states playfully, earning a small chuckle from the Goth.

"Yes, we shall." She replies with a smirk, as the girls intertwine hands and walk towards the Candy Shop, where they hope that they would find a small redhead, and tall brunette.

**MEANWHILE**

"Tori there's no bibble! You promised me bibble!" Cat loudly complains to the brunette as they look through the various assortments of sweets. Tori huffs in defeat as she fails to deliver what the perky redhead has been currently demanding for the last hour or so. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to compose herself, before speaking up.

"Cat I'm sorry I had no idea they didn't carry bibble here. I just kinda assumed…" Cat shoots the brunette a scrutinizing glare before resuming her search for her beloved snack. Tori just hangs her shoulders in defeat before following the redhead to wherever she was headed. _'It was much easier with Jade… at least she knew what she wanted…'_ Tori thought. Jade. It hurt to even think her name. She's still hurting, after all. _'Oh god… I miss her so much…'_ Tori admits within herself, trying to relish all the memories that seem to flood her at the mere notion of the Goth. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she lost track of the zippy redhead, who seems to have wandered off in search of a place that may have her beloved bibble.

"Damn it! Where'd she go? She was just here a second ago!" Tori grunts as she's snapped out of her self-pitying and reminiscing. She frantically looks around, looking for any flash of red hair before spotting her running around like a chicken lost its head around the bumper cars. Tori sighs, and calmly approaches her, as to not already frustrate her even more. Cat eventually slows down as fatigue catches up with her, and sits at a nearby bench to catch her breath. Tori sits next to her on her left and waits a moments before speaking.

"Cat? Are you alright?" Tori asks slowly; suspecting that it's not just the bibble this girl is worried about. She suspects that it's a little more personal than that. Cat huffs and bows her head, letting her thoughts catch up with her slowly but surely. She's really frustrated, and she'd had hoped that this 'date' would keep her mind off all things of the blonde; it wasn't faring so well.

Tori was already figuring that she might actually right about her assumption, so she asks her what was swimming in her mind for a while now.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Tori asks quietly, almost like a whisper. Cat looks up and looks surprised, trying to hide the fact that she could've been outed this early into the night.

"I-uhh-wh-what? What are you talking about? I'm sooo into this! I am! See?" Cat forces with a little too much enthusiasm, and forcefully grabs Tori's hand. Sensing the distress in the redhead, Tori winces at the redhead grip, and decides to help her confront her problem instead. The date might be ruined, but that doesn't mean she can't be a friend to Cat.

"Cat… it's ok I understand. This doesn't have to be a date anymore. I can tell you only went with it to make me feel better, and I thank you for that. I really do appreciate it." Tori offers a small smile of gratitude, causing the redhead to visibly lose tension in her being. Cat lets her head hang low, and take a deep breath before acknowledging the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Tori… I really didn't want to hurt or offend you…" Cat offers, but Tori just smiles and shakes her head at the redhead.

"No need Cat; just the fact that you cared enough to make me feel better was enough for me. Thank you." Tori smiles wider as Cat returns it as well. Cat looks down and chuckles, and responds light-heartedly.

"Some date I turned out to be, huh?" Cat sighs with a tightened lip. Tori chuckles at the notion.

"I think we both knew this wasn't a date to begin with…"

"Yea… for what's it's worth, I appreciate that you took the time to ask me out; I know it's still kind of… fresh with your 'situation' after all." Cat says carefully. Tori looks down, the redhead obviously hitting the mark with her comment. The brunette offers a small nod in response. She takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I still miss her… Everyday…" She admits. Cat felt for the brunette, so she put her hand on hers to offer some comfort; any comfort she can.

"I know you do. You don't forget something like that overnight; someone like her overnight." Cat offers.

"Yea, NO one would forget someone like her." Tori chuckles, knowing that the Goth was one unique character. Cat smiles in agreement.

"But can I ask you something?" Cat inquires. Tori raises her head and gives a small smile, before nodding in confirmation.

"Why did you really ask me out? I mean, not that I didn't mind, just it was all of a sudden, you know." Cat rambles. "So why?"

"Why? Hmmm… well I guess because I needed to convince myself I was getting better, that I was ready to move on. You've been a good friend to me Cat; you've helped me through a dark time, and I think I thought I liked you for that. I guess I was just grateful." Tori confesses.

"Ahhh I see… Well, we've been good friends for a while now Tori, It's what we do as friends; we're there for each other no matter what." Cat smiles warmly. Tori returns with an equally warm smile.

"Well, thank you, Cat. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem, I just want you to be okay." Cat says affectionately.

"I will, in time." Tori surmises. Cat releases the brunette's hand, before standing to stretch. She turns quickly to the brunette, making the brunette jump a little in surprise.

"Cat? What's up?" Tori asked cautiously.

"I was thinking, we could still have fun! Even if it isn't a date anymore." Cat suggests; hoping to remedy their failing run at a date. Tori smiles at the sweetness of the girl and rises up from the bench.

"Yea, you're right! We can still have fun! We're at a carnival, so why the heck not?" Tori exclaims, pushing back her inhibitions a little bit.

"Yea! Let's hit up this joint!" Both girls exclaims as they laugh at their cavalier behavior. As the girls enjoy their carefreeness, A wary Goth and determined blonde draws near, still searching for their two targets from a distance.

Sam and Jade walk around scanning their surroundings, hoping to find the two girls soon. They walked around awkwardly with their intertwined hands, as to not lose their cover.

"See them yet?" Sam says, still focused on scanning around her.

"Nope, and your hand is sweaty. Gross…" Jade complains. Sam merely shoots her a glare, and the Goth smirks at the reaction.

"Whatever, just keep looking." The blonde dismisses, as both girls return to looking for the other two. As they drew near the Candy shop, their hopes fall a little as there were no signs of the redhead as they could see.

"Damn… no luck. They're not here." Sam huffs. She proceeds to mumble to herself as she tries to think of the possible places that the two would go to, while Jade continues scanning around them. As she turns her attention towards the bumper cars, she catches a glimpse of red somewhere in the crowd. She tries to focus a little more, hoping that her eyes were not deceiving her, and is proven correct when she spots the redhead and the brunette laughing it up by some benches. Jade's eyes widen as she grips Sam's hard; trying to get her attention.

"Hey! Listen!" Jade snaps at the blonde. Sam is shaken out of her thoughts and shoots a glare towards the Goth.

"What! You're squeezing my hand!" She snaps.

"I found them."

"What? Where?" Jade points to the direction of the two girls that they were searching for. Sam gasps, and sees where the Goth was pointing at.

"Oh yea! There they are! Nice!" Sam exclaims. Jade smirks, a little proud at her achievement. Both girls turn serious for a moment, to prepare themselves for the next step of their plan. Sam turns to Jade to discuss what the next move will be.

"Okay, remember the plan?"

"Yea, for the most part." Jade sighs. Sam rolls her eyes and continues.

"Remember, we have to act like we're on a date. But you have to flirt with Cat, and ONLY Cat. We have to see how they would react." Sam says, a little on edge about letting another girl openly flirt with her Cat.

"Okay… and you're flirting with Tori; got it. Nothing to over-the-top alright? That's my girl you're trying to late the moves on there." Jade half growls. Sam smirks before she responds

"Same goes to you, man." Jade chuckles at the comment.

"Alright, ready to date?"

"Ughh… As ready as an unwilling person will be"

"Okay, let's go." Both girls put a smile on their faces, and walk towards the other two words, feigning casual conversation, as their operation to win their others have commenced.

As Cat and Tori enjoy each other's company, laughing away their own troubles and insecurities for the moment, Tori spots a two familiar faces in their direction. She gradually calms down in order to analyze the two people better, and is shocked to see who it was she was seeing; It was Sam, casually holding hands with none other than… Jade West. Tori instantly freezes in place, with a look on her face akin to that of a deer caught in headlights. Cat notices her sudden change in state, and calms down as well, turning to look at what had caused such as reaction. What she saw was quite the sight to behold; Jade was holding hands with Sam… HER Sam. Her eyes widen, and teeth clench, as a sudden surge of hot burning anger shoots up her spine directed at the Goth. Tori just stands there awestruck, as the Goth and blonde drew closer.

"What the frickin' hell is that?" Cat murmurs through gritted teeth.

"Are they…?" Tori implies. Cat shakes her head slowly before responding.

"…They. Better. Not. Be." Cat warns, which causes Tori to look at her in slight confusion, and also confirming what she was suspecting earlier that was disturbing the redhead. It seems that Sam and Cat have been dealing with 'issues' of their own. 'This isn't going to end well…' Tori thought worriedly.

As the Goth and blonde reach two, Cat forces herself to visibly calm down and suppress her anger for the moment, feigning normalcy in order not to cause any tension or distress to early. Tori seems to do the same, but still seems a little nervous at being close to Jade once more. The two couples finally stand in front of each other. There is a brief standoff; Jade and Sam gauge Tori and Cat's reaction to their approach. After a couple seconds, Sam decides to break the silence.

"Uh hey guys! What are you doing here?" Sam asks casually. Cat shoots Sam an incredulous look, as if scrutinizing the blonde for her actions at that very moment. Sam notices this, but does her best not to let it affect her. _'Stay cool, Sam. This will work.'_ The blonde convinces herself. Tori speaks up in response to the blonde's previous inquiry.

"Uh hey… well we were on a date just now, but decided to call it off." Tori states, making sure to look Jade in the eyes as she spoke at the last part, which mildly unnerved the Goth. Fortunately, her acting skills prevailed and she succeeded in showing no reaction. Jade responds accordingly and without missing a beat.

"Oh okay, well me and Sam we're just about to go on a date…" Jade swears she sees smoke fume from Cat's ears as she spoke this, "…But since you guys are here already, we could all just hang out instead. Isn't that better?" She says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. Sam nods her head in agreement, and so do the other girls.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea; let's do it." The blonde chimes in.

"Yea. Let's." Cat states, obviously still trying to contain her anger. Jade smirks at the little redhead's reaction. The four girls begin to wander the park and try to find something they could all do. As they walk, Sam and Jade shoot each other a quick glance, signifying to begin the plan. Sam begins to drift back a bit, slowly inching towards Tori's side, while Jade does the same with Cat. Tori sneaks in little longing stares at the Goth, ever missing the close proximity the two once shared, and the feeling is not lost on the Goth as well. Cat tries to shoot dagger-like glares at Jade as she's not pleased with the current situation. Sam just smirks as she sees the sight unfold in front of her. The girls walk in silence as the two schemers prepare their onslaught on their unsuspecting targets. Both Cat and Tori are lost in their own thoughts; wondering what's is going on around them.

'_What is going on? Why are they acting like this?' _Cat thinks to herself, not believing the situation that's currently happening. _'I thought… I thought Sam liked me? She told me she did! I remember it clearly! What the hell is Jade doing here with her?'_

Cat rants mentally as she is further aggravated by the thoughts of the two being all couple-y earlier. _'They can't be serious… Sam was supposed to be mine…'_she thinks as she is lost in her thoughts even more. Tori isn't very worried about Sam and Jade showing up hand in hand, but the fact that Jade had been remotely normal and okay with being close with herself. This makes Tori nervous, and a little hopeful; maybe she can smooth things over with Jade after all. _'Maybe… maybe I can fix this…'_ She mentally hope. Then she remembers the fact that she had walked in with a 'date'; Sam. Tori starts fidgeting with her fingers; a nervous tick she has when situations are tense and unpredictable. Sam notices the ongoing mental turmoil amongst the girls and decides to pick an activity to further step the plan up.

"Okay! Let's go on that Tunnel of Horrors ride! That sounds awesome!" She suggests energetically, which snaps the other three into attention. Jade catches onto what the blonde plans to do, and agrees.

"Yea I could go for some horror. Let's do it." She says casually. Tori shoots Jade a glance, which she returns with a smirk, causing the brunette to blush. Jade very much enjoyed that little victory she had just gained. Tori seemed fine with the idea, and so was Cat, who oddly enough was the first to take the lead to the attraction. Jade followed suit, tailing as close as she can without touching her, which confuses Tori.

"Why is she-" Tori starts but is cut off. Sam wraps an arm around the small of her back and flashes her a seductive smile.

"Don't you worry about them, you're safe with me, girl…" Sam throws in a wink, making the brunette a little uncomfortable in the situation. They both follow the other two, with Sam's arm still around Tori's lower back as the wait in line to get a seat.

The four wait in line for a few minutes before being seated; Cat with Jade, and Sam with Tori, much to the redhead's chagrin. The operator gives off general instructions about the ride, which the girls don't really care for, and before long, they were moving into the darkened tunnels. As they proceed slowly, Jade turns to Cat, trying to put on her flirtiest stance and look, before speaking up.

"So… How are you Cat?" she asked casually. Cat seemed to pay no mind, and responds monotonously.

"Fine. Just enjoying the ride. Wee." She drones with lack luster enthusiasm. Jade smirks at the reaction and pushes further.

"You look really nice tonight. Well, you always look nice." Jade says lowly. Cat looks at her slowly in disbelief and a little discomfort as she 's confused by the Goth's actions.

"Uhhh thanks? Why the sudden niceness?" She asks cautiously. Jade smiles seductively before responding.

"Well, you know, I've always been a gank to you, and I not enough time being nice to you. And I've recently noticed how… developed you've become…" She eyes Cat up and down objectively, which makes her rather uncomfortable. Cat blush a little bit, and looks away, choosing to focus elsewhere as the Goth made 'advances' towards her. Tori couldn't do anything besides huff a lot and cross her arms as her jealousy starts to climb to its peak at witnessing their interactions. Sam smiles, silently applauding at how well her plan is currently going. She decides she should step it up as well.

"You know Tori, I think you have a wonderful smile." Sam offers with a hint of seduction, which makes the brunette turn focus to her.

"I'm sorry, what…?" The brunette replies with hesistance. Sam pushes further.

"I said, you have a wonderful smile. And your lips, they're just to die for …" Sam almost whispers as she leans in ever so slightly. Tori leans back, full of discomfort and apprehension as she is at a loss at what to do. Cat merely sits still, with her arms crossed, catching the conversation from the corner of her eye. The whole ordeal has the redhead fuming, which in turn makes the Goth smirk at how well the plan was pulling through. _'Just a little more...'_ She thought.

The girls finish the ride, not even acknowledging any of the scares that were thrown at them during the whole ride, as they were completely engrossed in their own activities; Sam and Jade continue on the attack, as Cat and Tori sit and watch as their beloved others try to lay on the moves on the other girl. Tension was extremely high.

The girls wander around a little bit more; Jade making comments about Cat's assets, which Tori is a little wazzed off by, and Sam attempts physical advances on said girl, which further infuriates the little redhead. After a good half hour of walking, talking, and vicious emotions running wild, they decide to settle down for food and a quick washroom break.

"We're gonna take a wazz." Jade states casually as Sam rolls her eyes beside her.

"Uhhh… have fun I guess?" was Tori's only response before the Goth and blonde make their way to the bathroom. As soon as they were out of earshot, Tori directed herself to Cat and spoke frantically.

"What the hell is going on! First, they were on a date, then we're hanging out, now this?"

"I'm just as clueless as you." Cat replies, irritation evident in her tone.

"Jade's being a gank, and Sam is getting a little too comfy with you. I don't like that." Cat says seriously. Tori nods and responds.

"I know what you mean. Jade is getting on my nerves when all I see is her laying down the moves on someone… not me." Tori huffs in frustration. Cat sighs and shakes her head slowly, frustrated at their current situation.

"You're telling me! Sam's really trying to invade your space with all her touching and constant 'friendliness'…" Cat rants. "Why are they doing this? I just don't get it…" She huffs in defeat.

"I don't know, but I don't like it… seeing Jade like that… I don't know if I can handle it anymore." Tori admits, her limit but not too far away.

"I swear… if Sam keeps pushing it… I'll tear her a new one when we get home later!" Cat threatens. Seeing the blonde being all affectionate with another girl sends her blood boiling; _'She should be doing that with me!_' Cat mentally complains. _'I'm going to have to have a word with my… friend… later._' Cat thought, as the girls sit and wait, lost in their thoughts, still unable to understand why the night has taken such an unsuspected turn.

"Oh, man! It's working like a charm!" Sam exclaims as she sits in one of the stalls, pretending to go about her business. Jade smirks in the stall to her left, doing the same thing. She's pleasantly surprised at how well their plans are coming to fruition; her Tori seeming like a more possible goal with every push.

"I know! I can't believe it's really pulling through… Just a little more till the break." Jade notes. Sam nods in agreement before flushing the toilet, and exiting the stall to wash her hands; Jade following suit. As the wash their hands together, they hash out their plans further.

"So what's are next move?" Jade asks, hoping that it would be the final one they would need to take. Sam looks at her reflection and ponders a moment.

"Well… I think we should end it with a bang…" Sam suggests. Jade is a little unclear about it so she urges her to continue.

"… care to elaborate?"

"We should go for the kill. I'm going to try to kiss Tori, and you do the same with Cat…" Sam says, a little hesitant about what she had just said. Jade's eyes widen as she clearly is not ok with the plan. She voices her opinion on the matter.

"WHAT! Nonononono not gonna happen, you're not going to lay your face on MY Tori!" Jade warns. Sam stops rinsing her hands and grabs a few paper towels to dry her hands before replying to the now irritated Goth.

"Just hear me out; it's not really gonna be a full kiss. Knowing how Cat's been taking it the whole night, she'll snap, and stop everything. With you doing the same to Cat, Tori will be jealous as all hell too." Sam finishes. Jade seems to calm down a little, bit still unsure that this is the best course at this time.

"I don't know… What if it goes too far?" Jade worries.

"It won't. They're at their peaks now. Just a little push, and they'll come tumbling down." Sam assures the Goth with a smirk. Jade smiles in defeat, hoping that their little plan does work out.

"For your sake, it better work…" She threatens. Sam merely smirks and responds casually.

"Yea, yea it will don't worry. We got this." The girls dry off and head out of the wash room to meet their awaiting partners, determined to finish the night in victory.

"You guys wait long?" Jade greets the two girls sitting at a nearby table, who are snapped out of their thoughts by the sudden greeting.

"Uhhh no, not really…" Tori recovers, while Cat stares viciously at the blonde next to Jade. Sam tries her hardest to hide the smirk that's threatening to form on her face. She clears her throat and chimes in as well.

"Well, good. Don't want you to keep you lovely ladies waiting for too long now, wouldn't we?" Sam says in a mock chivalrous tone. Cat huffs, as she stands up from her seat, and dusts herself off.

"I-I guess…" Tori stammers a little. The four girls leave the washroom area to wander around some more, with the blonde and Goth biding their time till they strike. The two unsuspecting girls are steeling themselves for the onslaught of emotions that is sure to be drawn out of them as the night drawls on.

They decide to go on more ride, and Sam sees the perfect opportunity. She swiftly offers what she thought would be the 'best' way to go.

"I know! We should go on the Ferris wheel!" She says enthusiastically. Jade raises an eyebrow and smirks, causing the other two to freeze in their racks and gulp their nervousness. Tori speaks up with discomfort.

"T-the Ferris wheel? I… I'm not so sure about that…" Cat nods her head vigorously, completely against the proposed idea.

"Yea it's too slow anyway… We should find a faster ride!" the redhead exclaims, trying to change the subject.

"Nahh, I think I much prefer the slow, easy going ride. I'd like to feel a little 'romantic' at the moment…" The Goth slowly says in a suggestive tone; Tori is a little hurt by the Goth's forwardness in her presence. _'Jade… I don't get it… I'm right here.'_ Tori thought, a little distraught at how the Goth blatantly seems to ignore her presence in her continued pursuit of the redhead. Cat fumes at the two devious girls, particularly at the blonde she's current shooting daggers at. Sam feels the malicious stare, and is overjoyed at the turn of events.

"Okay, so let's get on with it shall we?" Sam finalizes as she grabs Tori's hand and drags her along to the attraction. Jade follows her suit, but realizes the redhead is already stomping after the other two, which causes her to chuckle and just walk over to the ride.

The four girls pair up; Jade with Cat, and Tori with Sam, and are seated in a four-seater, facing each other respectively. Cat is still glaring Sam into the ground, while Tori stares at Jade with a sad look in her eyes. The blonde and the Goth do their best not to notice, as they pretend to take in the sights of the height they are gaining on the ride. After a few more moments of silence and tension, Sam decides to deliver the first move; She inches her hand towards Tori's unsuspecting one, and intertwines them. Tori's eyes widen and she quickly looks to her now occupied palm, and freezes in shock; It was not what she was expecting… well not this early.

Cat sees the action and gasps audibly, clenching her fists in her lap which does nothing to keep her now surging fury at bay. Jade smiles at the turn of events, and decides to make her move as well.

"Ummm… What are you doing…?" Tori says, in a little confused tone. Sam turns her attention to the brunette, as if she didn't realize what she was doing.

"Oh! Ummm I guess my hand was a little cold, and yours looked really warm, so I thought you could help me warm up a little?" She says innocently, but with a hint of seduction. Jade fights the chuckle that appears from hearing the blonde talk in such a manner, while Cat thinks it is far from amusing. _'Cold, my ass!'_ She mentally snaps.

As she's thinking her angry thoughts, Jade casually does the same action as the blonde did, slipping her fingers into smaller ones, which catch the attention of the brunette; sending a hurtful pang through her chest. Cat is immediately shocked as well when she realizes that her hand was not occupied as well, and looks at Jade disbelievingly. Jade only offers a smirk and raised eyebrow in response.

"Ummm, my hand was cold?" the Goth offers innocently. Cat's jaw is slacked, a little disturbed by the situation, which gives Jade a sudden rush to go for the kill.

"You know, my lips are pretty cold as well…" She says in a low tone, being as sultry as she can. Tori hears this, and her eyes go wide at what she fears would come next. _'Jade… please don't do it…'_ She silently pleas.

Cat becomes flustered and confused by her sudden advances, and barely reacts in time. "Ummm- uhhh Jade w-what are you do-" Jade rests her hand on the redhead's cheek, and barely whispers, "Your lips look awful warm right now…" before attempting to close the gap. Tori couldn't take it anymore, and she snaps, letting go of the blonde's hand, and standing straight up.

"STOOOP! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" the brunette screams. The other three freeze and stops what they're doing, Jade and Sam now a little unsure if they had pushed too far. Tori continues her outburst.

"What the HELL is wrong with you? The both of you! The whole night you've been flirting up a storm; laying down your 'moves' on the both of us! It's not right! Jade…" She directs her anger at the Goth.

"You are impossible! Can't you see that I'm right here? I'm right HERE in front of you! And you still choose to ignore me and make you move on one of my friends here! You're unbelievable!" She rants. Cat is fueled by the brunette's sudden rush, and stands up also, releasing the Goth's hand. She glares pointed at the blonde till seated.

"Yea, what the hell is with you guys! Sam, you especially! I mean- I- you know what's been going on with us! And you chose to do- do THIS?" she exclaims, waving her hands frantically to further emphasize her point. Sam and Jade just keep their heads down, a little ashamed at the rant and scolding they are receiving, but are silently celebrating their victory.

Tori huffs, and sits down once again, putting her face into her hands; not being able to hold herself up anymore. Cat also seats herself, anger returning and wishing that the day would just end

"I-I can't do this anymore… I want to go home." Tori decides. Cat nods in agreement, and chimes in.

"Yea… I've had enough of you two… we're done." She says in finality. The two other girls sigh in defeat (and cheer vibrantly inside), as the ride comes to an end.

"You guys are right… we'll take you home. It's the least we can do…" Sam offers apologetically, as the four get off the ride They walk in silence to the parking lot, with the redhead and brunette still silent and fuming at the behavior of the other two, which hang their heads low in supposed shame as they make their way to their way to their respective vehicles. Tori breaks the silence, which relieves the redhead from a little tension.

"I'll take Cat-" Tori starts but is cut off by Jade.

"I'll take you home Tori…" Jade offers out of nowhere. Tori is surprised at the sudden notion and is a little caught off-guard. She blinks a couple times, surprised to see that Jade's demeanor had changed dramatically. She stammers out a response. "I-I ummm…"

"Yea, and I'll take Cat home." Sam says, causing the redhead to look at her in surprise as well.

"Wait what? I don't think that-"

"No… it's fine…" Tori says. Cat looks to Tori and sighs in defeat. "Okay…" She mumbles.

"Okay good, let me just get my bike." Sam says as she goes with Jade to unload her bike sitting on the back of the truck. As the two girls work, Cat goes to Tori's side and whispers to her.

"What just happened"

"I don't know… I'm a little confused right now." Tori returns, confusion taking over the anger.

"They're suddenly… different. I can't put my finger on it." Tori says, trying to figure out how the tides turned for the four girls. Cat drops her face to her hand, fatigue catching up to her. Just as they ponder what is happening, Sam finishes unloading her bike from Jade's car, and calls over to Cat.

"Cat! Let's go." She calls. Cat raises her head, and walks over to the blonde, she shoots Tori one more knowing look, before getting on the backseat with Sam. They both put their helmets on and Sam offers a small nod to Jade, before revving up her engine and driving away.

Tori stands there staring at Jade, who watches the other two girls drive away. Jade seems to be more solemn and collected now, which baffles Tori to no end. After the girls have gone, Jade looks at Tori and calls her over.

"Come on… Let's get you home." She says, offering a small smile, which confuses the brunette, but makes her a little happier at the same time. She makes her way to Jade's car and both enter on their respective sides. They slip on their seatbelts and Jade gives Tori a caring look; one that Tori is pleasantly surprised to see, before speaking.

"Ready to go?" Jade asks.

"Yea… I guess." Tori replies, still a little out of it after the events of tonight. Jade smiles and brings the car to life, and proceeds to drive off to their destination.

**SAM AND CAT'S RESIDENCE**

As the girls roll up into their apartment, Cat is lost in her thoughts about the night. Things had been just a roller coaster of emotions ever since the blonde and Goth decided to make their 'appearance'. Sam puts the bike in its regular parking space, and shuts off the engine. As she begins taking off her helmet, Cat pulls hers off faster and rushes into the house. Sam is surprised at how fast the redhead moved, and does the same, following her into the apartment.

She enters, finding Cat sitting on the couch, with her arms crossed, giving her a stern look. Sam sighs, and approaches the redhead slowly.

"So… what's up?" Sam asks.

"What was tonight?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde replies, pretending to be oblivious to the situation.

"You know what I mean!" Cat says, a little irritated.

"Well, I guess me and Jade were going to hang out, and ran into you guys." Sam plainly states. Cat gives her a disbelieving look.

"Just _hang out_? You guys said you were going on a date!" She exclaims, trying to put the pieces together in her mind. Sam sighs and sits next to Cat, with a little distance between them.

"Well, when we said that, we didn't mean that we were going with each other…" She drags out the last words. Cat is confused at this and pushes further.

"What? So you guys weren't going to go do couple-y things like smooch, hold hands and stuff?" Cat lists off, a little jealousy evident in her tone.

"No… we had _other_ plans…" Sam says quietly. She knows the moment is coming soon, so she prepares herself. Cat's eyes widen; the blonde couldn't have been referring to the brunette, was she?

"So… you were gonna… with Tori…" She spoke slowly; unable to fight the pang of hurt from what she was discovering. Sam sighs; _'Here we go…'_ she thought.

"Cat… can you answer something for me?" She asks sincerely. Cat sighs, closing her eyes and nodding.

"What did you feel tonight? About the situation? … about me?" She lists. Cat finds this an easy answer to give.

"What did I feel? I was MAD! Mad because you chose to go with another girl, when you KNOW what I feel! I was confused too! I mean, what the hell? Jade? And then Tori? What was your aim there! I just… I was so lost… and lastly I was… I was hurt. Hurt because you should've been doing all those things… those things with me." Cat finishes; tears threatening to spill. Sam feels a pang of enormous guilt; but she knows she has to push through.

"Cat… Do you… still feel that way about me?" She almost whispers. Cat scoffs before giving her answer.

"Sam… I never stopped. I only tried to forget it- but it didn't work. I can't stop the way I feel about you Sam…" she confesses, each moment passing making it harder to hold her emotions at bay. Sam is also fighting a losing battle with her emotions, but steels herself long enough to make the last move.

"… I can't stop the way I feel about you too…" she whispers. Cat is frozen. She slowly turns her head to the blonde.

"Wh-what was that?" she whispers.

"Cat… I-I…" she stammers. As Cat awaits her answer, the blonde slowly raises her head to look at Cat. The redhead is surprised to see Sam's eyes glistening with unshed tears, which causes her to gasp.

As Cat sat there dumbfounded, Sam scoots over closer to her slowly, never breaking eye contact, and closes the gap between them for what she is about to do. Cat's heart is beating a mile a minute, as she starts to realize what's happening.

"Sam-", Cat starts, but is interrupted by a certain blonde's lips attacking her suddenly. Cat is frozen, unable to react, but soon relaxes into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut, as she deepens the kiss. She wraps her arms around Sam's neck and leans back into a lying position, pulling the blonde along with her. Her heart feels like it was going to beat out of her chest, and her mind is screaming for joy. _'YES! YES YES YES YES! Finally! Sam- she finally sees!'_ She mentally exclaims. She smiles as they kiss, savoring every moment that their lips dance across each other's faces. She takes a moment to break the kiss and take a breath, while looking lovingly into the blonde's eyes; while the other mirrors the action.

"Sam… you…you get it." She whispers.

"Yea… I always have. It just took someone else's tragedy to realize it. I don't want to lose you, Cat… I never want to lose you. My feelings were absolute, but my resolve wasn't. I don't want that to be the end of us. I-I know what I want; and what I want is… is you, Cat Valentine." She finishes, causing the redhead to tear up, and mashing her lips once more onto the blonde's.

After a few more minutes of making out, the two broke their kiss and laid there, holding each other tenderly. They gaze into each other's eyes for a few more moments, before a look of confusion flashes across the redhead's face. Sam knows what she was thinking about.

"So wait- what was tonight all about? The whole Jade and Tori deal?" she questions. Sam chuckles, as she is finally able to reveal it to her redhead.

"Well, don't get mad, but we planned it; to make you guys jealous…" She says with an innocent smile. Cat raises an eyebrow, and decides to go along with it, as nothing could ruin her mood now that she has her Sam.

"Uhh okay, why though?" She asks.

"Well after you and Tori came home, I had a chat with her. She told me her story about Jade, which made me realize that I didn't want to be like them, so I decided then and there that I wanted to be with you…" she continues as she told her story. Cat just laid there and smiled, listening intently to the blonde.

"After you guys left, I decide to go after you, to tell you to not go through with it. But, you've already gone, so I thought I missed my chance." She admits a little sorely. Cat squeezes her hold on her briefly to urge to continue.

"But as luck would have it, Jade was hiding in a bush right outside our apartment, waiting for Tori." Sam states as a matter-of-factly. Cat gives her s disbelieving look, before pressing further.

"Wait what? Jade was outside? Why?" Cat asks, wondering what the Goth would be doing squatting in their bushes.

"She was following Tori apparently; she was trying to find out more about you two and your 'date'." Sam adds.

"Ohhhh. What happened after?" Cat continues, a little clearer on the antics of Jade.

"Well I called her out. I told her about the situation, and we ended up making a plan to… win you guys back." Sam finishes, a little embarrassed at her action in hindsight. Cat smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh… So let me get this straight; you and Jade teamed up to basically sabotage me and Tori's 'date'?" she accuses comically, causing Sam to squirm a little bit.

"Well, technically we did good, right?" Sam asks, trying to change the subject, only to be met with a now serious look from the redhead. Sam backtracks a little bit, hoping to not have gone too far.

"Uhmmm… right? Cat?" she repeats once again, causing the redhead to sigh and shake her head in chastisement. Sam leans her head back and groans.

"Awww come on! I went through all that trouble though! Wasn't that worth something?" the blonde whines, while Cat just clicks her tongue in response.

"But you planned to ruined our night… Kind of an underhanded move, don't you think?" Cat replies, making Sam sigh in defeat.

"I guess… I'm sorry, I didn't really think this one through…" She apologizes. Cat smiles and lifts the blonde's chin to make eye contact.

"But… I'm glad." Cat adds. Sam smiles and gives a tilt of her head in slight confusion.

"Why?"

"Because at least you finally realized what's important."

"Heh… I sure did…"

Both girls laugh together in happiness and comfort, as their feelings have finally come to fruition. The enjoy each other's embrace a while longer, and consummates their feelings even more by enjoying each other's lips till the early hours of the morning.

**YAY! finally Sam's stopped being stupid! I felt like with a long chapter like this, it should end on a good note, so I decided to finally stick them together. If you guys are wondering about Jori, I'm going to resolve that next chapter, as this one took too long as is... But I hope it did ok for now! But anyways, next chapter coming up soon, so stay tuned! Please R&R! Much thanks! Very welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brunette and Black

**Hey guys! Mr. Anon here! sorry it took so long, I just had a final yesterday, so I didn't get to write until late, so I literally wrote this at 10 pm. Admittedly, I passed out midway, but I finished this morning! I was trying to work out how it was going to go down with Jade and Tori, and it took a few tries. Hopefully this works out, but I'll let you guys decide! I've decided to make this chapter a Jori chapter, mainly to satisfy the Jori shipper inside of me (and I figure some of you out there too). Don't worry though, it's still a PUCKENTINE, so that will resume next chapter! anyways, without further ado, Enjoy!**

**VEGA RESIDENCE**

Jade pulls slowly into the familiar driveway, remembering the times she'd had to do this before. Her truck comes to a halt, and she reluctantly kills the engine as she does not want to face what's certain about to happen next. She sighs before slowly turning and giving her brunette passenger a small smile.

"Here we are… safe and sound." She says in an assuring tone.

"Yea… I guess we're here." The brunette quietly responds.

The brunette gets visibly nervous and avoids looking at the Goth, playing with her fingers to distract herself. Jade notices this, and tries to diffuse the situation before it becomes a whole mess of awkward. She takes a deep breath before speaking; _'Now is as good time as any to do this'_ she thought.

"Tori… about tonight…" She starts, but is interrupted by the brunette's sudden turning to her direction, looking surprised.

"Oh tonight? Yea! It was fun! You know, got to go on the rides, and eat stuff, you know; it was cool! Hehehe…" Tori fumbles frantically, mentally slapping herself as she does. Jade smirks at the brunette's reaction, and presses further.

"Yea I guess it was… but it's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about what happened on the Ferris wheel…" She says slowly. Tori's eye's go wide as her face drops and she freezes in her seat. She drops her head in front of her, shying away from the raven-haired Goth.

"Oh… you wanna talk about that." She whispers.

"Yea… I just feel we need to clear a few things." Jade states, declaring her intentions. Tori gives her a look of hesitation and sighs.

"Look Jade… I dunno…"

"Please Tori… I need to tell you…" She pleas, almost begging. _'Smooth, Jade, very smooth…'_ She slaps herself mentally. She sighs, before beginning to speak what undoubtedly determine what will happen between the two.

"First things first… I just wanna know, and it's ok if you don't want to answer because it's more for my sake, but why did you ask Cat out? Do you like her?" She proceeds, trying sound as calm and controlled as she can manage, even though her nerves are burning hot lava through her whole body. There is a pause, as Tori is contemplating what to say next, and she sighs when she has her answer.

"Cat... She's been a good friend to me. I felt closer to her after… you know… and it felt like how it did before… with us." She murmurs. Jade nods her head, and gives the brunette a small smile to urge her to continue.

"It felt like it did before we dated, so I thought naturally it was the next step with her. So, I asked her out, thinking it was the only way out; the only way to forget… you." She stops and looks out the window, noticing that all the lights were off, signifying that either no one was home, or everyone was asleep. Either way worked in her favor at the moment.

Jade casts her eyes down in contemplation. She can't help but feel the sting of what the brunette had said to her. _'Damn that sucks… She tried to forget me. I could never do that to her…'_ She says in her mind. Tori returns her gaze back to the Goth, seeing her downcast and lost in thought. She decides to continue her story to snap her out of it.

"But after tonight…" she spoke a little more surely. Jade looks up and returns her attention to the now speaking brunette.

"After tonight… It felt wrong. It didn't feel right to be on a date with Cat; not when you're there… not when you're close to me…" She admits. Jade gasps, but tries to suppress it as to not alarm the brunette.

"So you're saying, I got in the way of you moving on?" She questions, a little offended at how the brunette phrased it, knowing it wasn't her intention. She keeps her eyes focused on the brunette, awaiting her reply to her question. Tori panics a little bit, realizing what her response did to the Goth, and tries to remedy the situation frantically.

"Oh no! no no not at all! I didn't mean it like that…" She sighs, dropping her face into her hands. She looks back up once more, once she has composed herself. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

"Oh?" Was Jade's response, her curiosity a little piqued.

"Yea… what I meant was that it felt wrong to date her… because I felt like it should've been you with me there." She quietly admits, a little embarrassed at the fact. Jade tries to suppress a smirk as she tries to respond accordingly to Tori's confession.

"Oh… okay. I'm sorry I ruined your date…" She apologizes. Tori looks up, and finds an apologetic look on the Goth's face, and tries to assure her.

"No it's okay… I don't think we had enough in common for that to work anyway… It just felt… familiar that's all." She says, hoping it quelled the shame the Goth is currently feeling at the moment. Tori chuckles at the slight irony of their moment. _'Man, even when we're not dating, I'm still trying to make her feel better.'_ She realizes. Jade offers a slight smile in response, before donning a more serious look.

"Tori… I need to ask you… Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"When we walked away…" Jade quietly says, getting a little emotional in the oncoming moment. Tori is also becoming overcome with emotion, and turns to look outside the window, as to not let it show in front of her former lover. She sighs and responds with the only answer she's felt all this time.

"…Every day."

Jade looks down once again, her head heavy from all the tension in their conversation.

"Me too…" She whispers. Tori catches the barely audible reply, and slowly turns to face the Goth. As she fully turns her head, a pair of warm, soft, and puffy lips are on hers in an instant. Tori is frozen in place, unable to comprehend what is currently happening to her. Her body responds faster than her mind, as it begins moving on its own; her eyes begin to flutter as her mouth returns the kiss, and her hands desperately cling around the Goth's neck. The two girls continue to softly kiss and explore each other's lips, when tears start rolling from the brunette's eyes. She breaks the kiss, and pushes the Goth off of her slowly, trying not to break down. Jade has a confused look, and realizes that something was wrong.

"Tori I-"

"Jade… we can't… I can't… I-I gotta go…" Tori barely finishes before she pushes the door open and launches herself out of the car, making a B-line to her front door. Jade realizes what she was doing, and gets out of the car and gives chase. She reaches the brunette at the door, fumbling to get her keys into the door, while she's racked with sobs and now lets the tears flow freely. Jade, now overcome with emotion as well, let's the tears fall as they may, but keeps herself as composed as she could, as she needs to let her girl know, what she wants.

Tori gives up with her keys, and drops them on the ground as her arms go limp. She rests her head on her door as she continues to sob. Jade slowly approaches her, and reaches out to her. She softly grabs her arm and turns her around, making the brunette face her. Tori slowly looks up and sees tears in the Goth's eyes as well, and she cries harder and she buries herself into her. Jade wraps her in a tight hug, and breathes small nothings into her hair.

"Tori… baby.." She whispers.

"Jade… I-I'm so sorry… for everything…" She says between sobs, apologizing for every wrong doing she did to this woman lovingly holding her. Jade smiles, knowing she meant all of it, and tries to calm her down.

"I know, Tori, I know… I forgave you… a long time ago…" She closes her eyes, as she whispers to the brunette. Tori looks up, with a look of shock and confusion.

"You… You have?" she questions. Jade gives her a warm smile. She holds Tori's hands, and looks her in the eyes with her own teary ones. She takes a deep breath, before proceeding to tell the brunette everything she's been wanting to from the beginning.

"Tori… I know we can't forget what happened; I don't expect us to. I just want us to learn from it. I never wanted you to leave… I wanted you with me, through thick and thin. Of course I was hella pissed at you, but it never stopped me…" She pauses, gauging the brunette. Tori is a little relieved, tears still fresh from her eyes, and a small smile in her face. The brunette speaks up after a moment of silence.

"It's never stopped you from what?" She asks. Jade's smile grows wider as she is finally able to tell her love what she's been dying to let her know. She lets go of Tori's hands, which confuses the brunette for a moment, and then proceeds to cup her face and look deeply into her eyes. Tori is captivated by the blue green pools that express so much, yet say so little. Jade looks a moment longer and finally lets it all go.

"It's never stopped me from loving you. Tori… I love you. I-I always have. And I always will." She says with enough emotion to bring a statue to its knees. Tori's face is both a mixture of happiness and shock, as she finally learns the truth; she is forgiven, and that her lover still loves her. Her heart pounds in her chest out of pure ecstasy. Jade sees that her confession has achieved the desired effect, closes the distance between their faces, and pours all of her love and longing into their kiss. Tori, finally free of all her doubts, embraces the kiss and wraps her arms around her love's neck, smiling and brimming with joy. The two continue to kiss softly, forgetting the world around them, as if it's on the two of them in existence in that moment. They break the kiss slowly, and stare into each other with the love that still burns strong in their spirits.

"I love you, Tori. I will always love you." Jade says sincerely, causing the brunette to smile widely.

"I love you too, Jade. I always have. I'm so glad you forgave me…" She expresses her happiness and gratitude. Jade just smiles, as she can do nothing else with her face at the moment, and just strengthens her hold her the girl.

The two embrace each other longer, until Tori speaks up.

"So wait… what was that with you and Sam tonight?... With Cat?" Tori inquires, curious as to how that came to fruition. Jade offers her an innocent, yet mischievous smile before she responds.

"Ummm… promise you won't get mad?" She asks timidly, causing Tori to give her a raised eyerbrow and a smirk as a response, causing Jade to chuckle.

"Well… that was meant to make you guys jealous; me and Sam came up with it earlier." She confesses. Tori gives her a confused look.

"Wait… when did you two have the time to meet?" she asks, trying to fill in the blanks. Jade once again chuckles before responding.

Well, technically we just met this afternoon… in her bushes." She admits, a little ashamed at the fact. Tori's confused look deepens as she is obviously lost, so Jade does her a favor and elaborates.

"I was… following you… and Cat. I followed you guys to her apartment." She admits, her shame and embarrassment doubling. "I was waiting outside in the bushes…" She adds.

Tori is a little surprised; she wasn't expecting Jade to do something so… desperate. She decides to question further to get the full story.

"So… why were you following us?"

"I-I was gonna sabotage your date."

"…Are you serious?" Tori responds, a little surprised at her lover's jealousy.

"Yea… I was gonna ask you to take me back." Jade continues to admit. Tori was taken aback by Jade's antics. Jade felt like a big creep at the very moment. Tori notices the Goth's discomfort, and quells it with a quick kiss. Jade smiles at the gesture, and continues with her story.

"But when I was waiting in the bush, I saw you guys leave the apartment and head out. I left the bushes to continue following you guys, but Sam caught me." She continues. Tori listens in rapt attention as the night that was a confusing, emotional roller coaster is revealed to her , bit by bit.

"She called out to me, and talked to me. At first I was defensive, but she said we were in the same boat." She says. Tori wonders what the blonde had meant, and ponders it a moment. _'Same boat? Does that mean her and Cat…'_ She thinks, and in sudden realization, her eyes grow wide and her mouth forms an O.

"So that's why Cat was acting weird all night!" She exclaims her realization, which startles the Goth a little bit.

"Wait, what?" she asks, a little confused now. Tori chuckles before quelling her confusion.

"Well, all night Cat seemed to try keep herself distracted by being a little over-the-top herself. I was wondering what that was…" she states, as both girls nod in agreement. Tori snaps out of her thought and compels the Goth to continue.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, we just came together to form a plan; we were going to fake date, then hit on our respective girls to make you guys jealous." Jade finishes with a tightened lip. Tori was a little annoyed at the fact; more to herself, as she chastises inwardly for falling for the trick.

"Damn… I knew something was weird…" She muses, causing Jade to smirk.

"Well it kind of worked out in the end… well, aside from your little freak out…" Jade states, causing the brunette to blush and scoff.

"Pshhh… could you blame me? You guys went pretty far! You were all touchy feely, and you almost kissed Cat!" Tori exclaims, getting worked up over the night. Jade simply smirks and calmly responds.

"Well, would you have believed it otherwise?"

"…No."

"Exactly."

"B-but still! It was kind of a lot… It hurt to see you do that…" Tori looks down, trying to avoid eye contact, but Jade will have none of it. She puts a finger under the brunette's chin and raises her face, trying to make brown eyes meet her blue green ones.

"Tori… I'm sorry it hurt, that it went that far. I just wanted you to realize something." Jade explains. Tori tightens her lip and nods, knowing that the Goth was right.

"I know… and I thank you for it. If you didn't, I would have never let myself realize that I still love you."

"Yea… we can't have that now, can we?" Jade offers with a smirk; causing the brunette to mirror her expression. After a fleeting moment, they gaze into each other's eyes once more, reveling in their love and presence. Tori places a hand on Jade's cheek, relishing the softness of her skin under her palm. Jade's eyes flutter, as she leans into the touch, missing the warmth and scent of her lover.

"I love you so much Jade… I promise I won't leave you like that ever again." Tori confides, making Jade smile.

"I love you too Tori… no matter what happens, that will never change…" She says, knowing words will never put together what she feels, but settles for the three words. Both girls smile, and kiss once again, embracing each other as if it was the last thing they were ever going to do in this lifetime. Jade slips a quick tongue into Tori's mouth, causing her to gasp, and throw her into a heated frenzy. She deepens the kiss, and process to ravish the Goth's mouth, to the point it was beginning to look very inappropriate.

The two girls make out in a wild frenzy for a couple more minutes, their hearts beating rapidly in unison, and their underwear no longer dry. Tori breaks the kiss to quickly speak.

"Y-you wanna come? Uhh- Come inside! The house! I mean you want to come inside the house!" Tori fumbles as her mind is evidently in the gutter. Jade doesn't mind, as she is in the same predicament as her brunette girlfriend. She chuckles, before breaking her out of her embarrassing stupor.

"Oh course I'd like to come in… Of course, I'd like to do the other thing as well, to you. I do have a lot of pent up… aggression… you know." She says lowly. Seduction and lust oozing from her words. This causes Tori's sense to go wild as her eyes become clouded in lust and want. She turns around rapidly and picks up her keys and in one swift movement, unlocks the door, swing it open, smash her lips onto Jade's and drags her inside, slamming the door shut. They barely make it up the stairs before she starts trying to strip Jade into nothing. Jade breaks the kiss once again, and smirks at the brunette's eagerness.

"A little eager, are we?" She teases, causing the brunette to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Can you blame me? I haven't gotten any for the past couple months! A girl can only furiously masturbate to pictures of her ex for so long you know!" Tori unknowingly admits. Jade's eyes go wide, as the thought of Tori roughly rubbing and fingering her womanhood, to pictures of her no less, kicks her hormones into overdrive, causing her lust to skyrocket.

Tori just stood there, eyes wide, embarrassed, and a little turned on, at revealing such a thing to her girlfriend. She bites her lip, awaiting the response to her little 'confession' from the Goth. All she got was a pair of lips desperately trying to violate her own, and she's now lying down on the stairs with a raven-haired animal lurched over top of her. Jade breaks the kiss and speaks in a low, lust-dripping tone.

"Upstairs. Your room. Clothes off. Going to fuck you silly." She demands. Tori couldn't help but let a lusty smile appear on her face as she giggles and nods, running up the stairs to prepare for their imminent 'session'. As she watches her beloved lover disappear at the top of the stairs, she closes he eyes and takes a deep break, with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Sam… I owe you one." She whispers to herself, before snapping out of it, and running up the stairs to claim her prize, in the form of a slender, tan, and oh so beautiful brunette.

**YAYYY Jori! Finally! I got to write them together at last! Whew! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't want to delve in too much into the relationship, as I said this was a Puckentine, not a Jori. But fear not, I promise to slip in a couple more chapters of the lovely couple in the future ;) but for now, I guess that's the end of the first official arc of the story! What will happen now that the girls how found each other? What new troubles and adventures await them? Who knows? Wait- I do! HAHA! Stay tuned! and as usual, PLEASE R&R! Much thanks! Very welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Come and Get It

**Hey guys! Mr. Anon here! So sorry again for the late update, finals as kicking my ass right now... but I still try to find time to write for you guys! I'm loving the reviews, so please keep them up! Let me know what you think of the story, you're favorite parts and what not, I'd really like to know what you guys think! Anyways, for this chapter I wanted to throw you guys a bone and write about what made this story M for reason; that's right, I'm throwing you guys some SEXY TIME! Yea I think it's time Sam and Cat finally act on their desires, don't you think? Well I do, so without further ado, ENJOY! (Warning: If you have a problem with smut and sexual situations, then why the hell are you reading this story? Should've read the summary lol).**

Cat woke up slowly; the low glare of the sun dawning signaling her eyes to open. She extended her arms above her head, and stretched her body, while accompanying a yawn. She sat up and looked around her surroundings as her brain slowly became aware. She began to remember the events of last night; the things that transpired.

**FLASHBACK**

_As the girls roll up into their apartment, Cat is lost in her thoughts about the night. Things had been just a roller coaster of emotions ever since the blonde and Goth decided to make their 'appearance'. Sam puts the bike in its regular parking space, and shuts off the engine. As she begins taking off her helmet, Cat pulls hers off faster and rushes into the house. Sam is surprised at how fast the redhead moved, and does the same, following her into the apartment. _

_She enters, finding Cat sitting on the couch, with her arms crossed, giving her a stern look. Sam sighs, and approaches the redhead slowly. _

"_So… what's up?" Sam asks._

"_What was tonight?"_

"_What do you mean?" the blonde replies, pretending to be oblivious to the situation._

"_You know what I mean!" Cat says, a little irritated._

"_Well, I guess me and Jade were going to hang out, and ran into you guys." Sam plainly states. Cat gives her a disbelieving look._

"_Just hang out? You guys said you were going on a date!" She exclaims, trying to put the pieces together in her mind. Sam sighs and sits next to Cat, with a little distance between them._

"_Well, when we said that, we didn't mean that we were going with each other…" She drags out the last words. Cat is confused at this and pushes further._

"_What? So you guys weren't going to go do couple-y things like smooch, hold hands and stuff?" Cat lists off, a little jealousy evident in her tone. _

"_No… we had other plans…" Sam says quietly. She knows the moment is coming soon, so she prepares herself. Cat's eyes widen; the blonde couldn't have been referring to the brunette, was she?_

"_So… you were gonna… with Tori…" She spoke slowly; unable to fight the pang of hurt from what she was discovering. Sam sighs; 'Here we go…' she thought._

"_Cat… can you answer something for me?" She asks sincerely. Cat sighs, closing her eyes and nodding._

"_What did you feel tonight? About the situation? … about me?" She lists. Cat finds this an easy answer to give._

"_What did I feel? I was MAD! Mad because you chose to go with another girl, when you KNOW what I feel! I was confused too! I mean, what the hell? Jade? And then Tori? What was your aim there! I just… I was so lost… and lastly I was… I was hurt. Hurt because you should've been doing all those things… those things with me." Cat finishes; tears threatening to spill. Sam feels a pang of enormous guilt; but she knows she has to push through._

"_Cat… Do you… still feel that way about me?" She almost whispers. Cat scoffs before giving her answer._

"_Sam… I never stopped. I only tried to forget it- but it didn't work. I can't stop the way I feel about you Sam…" she confesses, each moment passing making it harder to hold her emotions at bay. Sam is also fighting a losing battle with her emotions, but steels herself long enough to make the last move._

"… _I can't stop the way I feel about you too…" she whispers. Cat is frozen. She slowly turns her head to the blonde._

"_Wh-what was that?" she whispers._

"_Cat… I-I…" she stammers. As Cat awaits her answer, the blonde slowly raises her head to look at Cat. The redhead is surprised to see Sam's eyes glistening with unshed tears, which causes her to gasp. _

_As Cat sat there dumbfounded, Sam scoots over closer to her slowly, never breaking eye contact, and closes the gap between them for what she is about to do. Cat's heart is beating a mile a minute, as she starts to realize what's happening. _

"_Sam-", Cat starts, but is interrupted by a certain blonde's lips attacking her suddenly. Cat is frozen, unable to react, but soon relaxes into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut, as she deepens the kiss. She wraps her arms around Sam's neck and leans back into a lying position, pulling the blonde along with her. Her heart feels like it was going to beat out of her chest, and her mind is screaming for joy. 'YES! YES YES YES YES! Finally! Sam- she finally sees!' She mentally exclaims. She smiles as they kiss, savoring every moment that their lips dance across each other's faces. She takes a moment to break the kiss and take a breath, while looking lovingly into the blonde's eyes; while the other mirrors the action._

"_Sam… you…you get it." She whispers. _

"_Yea… I always have. It just took someone else's tragedy to realize it. I don't want to lose you, Cat… I never want to lose you. My feelings were absolute, but my resolve wasn't. I don't want that to be the end of us. I-I know what I want; and what I want is… is you, Cat Valentine." She finishes, causing the redhead to tear up, and mashing her lips once more onto the blonde's._

_After a few more minutes of making out, the two broke their kiss and laid there, holding each other tenderly. They gaze into each other's eyes for a few more moments, before a look of confusion flashes across the redhead's face. Sam knows what she was thinking about._

"_So wait- what was tonight all about? The whole Jade and Tori deal?" she questions. Sam chuckles, as she is finally able to reveal it to her redhead._

"_Well, don't get mad, but we planned it; to make you guys jealous…" She says with an innocent smile. Cat raises an eyebrow, and decides to go along with it, as nothing could ruin her mood now that she has her Sam. _

"_Uhh okay, why though?" She asks._

"_Well after you and Tori came home, I had a chat with her. She told me her story about Jade, which made me realize that I didn't want to be like them, so I decided then and there that I wanted to be with you…" she continues as she told her story. Cat just laid there and smiled, listening intently to the blonde._

"_After you guys left, I decide to go after you, to tell you to not go through with it. But, you've already gone, so I thought I missed my chance." She admits a little sorely. Cat squeezes her hold on her briefly to urge to continue. _

"_But as luck would have it, Jade was hiding in a bush right outside our apartment, waiting for Tori." Sam states as a matter-of-factly. Cat gives her s disbelieving look, before pressing further._

"_Wait what? Jade was outside? Why?" Cat asks, wondering what the Goth would be doing squatting in their bushes._

"_She was following Tori apparently; she was trying to find out more about you two and your 'date'." Sam adds. _

"_Ohhhh. What happened after?" Cat continues, a little clearer on the antics of Jade._

"_Well I called her out. I told her about the situation, and we ended up making a plan to… win you guys back." Sam finishes, a little embarrassed at her action in hindsight. Cat smirks and raises an eyebrow._

"_Oh… So let me get this straight; you and Jade teamed up to basically sabotage me and Tori's 'date'?" she accuses comically, causing Sam to squirm a little bit._

"_Well, technically we did good, right?" Sam asks, trying to change the subject, only to be met with a now serious look from the redhead. Sam backtracks a little bit, hoping to not have gone too far._

"_Uhmmm… right? Cat?" she repeats once again, causing the redhead to sigh and shake her head in chastisement. Sam leans her head back and groans._

"_Awww come on! I went through all that trouble though! Wasn't that worth something?" the blonde whines, while Cat just clicks her tongue in response._

"_But you planned to ruined our night… Kind of an underhanded move, don't you think?" Cat replies, making Sam sigh in defeat._

"_I guess… I'm sorry, I didn't really think this one through…" She apologizes. Cat smiles and lifts the blonde's chin to make eye contact._

"_But… I'm glad." Cat adds. Sam smiles and gives a tilt of her head in slight confusion._

"_Why?" _

"_Because at least you finally realized what's important." _

"_Heh… I sure did…" _

_Both girls laugh together in happiness and comfort, as their feelings have finally come to fruition. The enjoy each other's embrace a while longer, and consummates their feelings even more by enjoying each other's lips till the early hours of the morning._

**END FLASHBACK**

A smile breaks onto the redhead's face. It finally happened; she finally got what she's been yearning for, for the past few months.

"Hehe… Sam's mine now… I can't believe it…" She giddily said to herself. She couldn't help but giggle and gush like a typical high school girl (because she is one) over the fact. She bit her lip and hugged her stuffed purple giraffe Mr. Purple and laid back on her bed and giggled with pure happiness. She did so for a few more moments before looking over to the blonde's side of the room, only to see she's still fast asleep. She looks over to her clock and realizes that it's 1 pm on a Saturday. She smiled at the blonde, knowing she must have had quite a night behind her.

'_It must've been tough… to do all the things she did. Still, I'm happy… Sam… She finally came through.'_ The redhead thought. She gets up from her bed and walks over to the blonde still peacefully sleeping. She softly lowers herself beside the blonde, trying not to wake her up from any sudden movements. She gazes dreamily at the sleeping beauty, and carefully slips her hand into her unmoving ones. She continues to gaze a moment, lost in her daydreams of the two of them, before coming out of it and coming up with a daring idea.

'_She looks so beautiful right now… I-I wanna kiss her…'_ The redhead carefully thought, biting her lip at the riskiness of the idea. She pondered for a second, before making up her mind.

'_Screw it, she looks good enough to eat… a little taste couldn't hurt.'_ She convinces herself. She lets go of the soft, creamy hand she was currently holding, and positions herself better to go for the kiss. She puts down her stuffed giraffe and places both her hands on either side of the sleeping girl for better leverage. She takes a small breathe before lowering her face onto the blonde's.

'_Here we go…'_ She thought hesitantly.

She lowers herself at an agonizingly slow pace, before stopping about a centimeter away from her desired target. She scans her girlfriend's face, just to make sure she isn't awake. When she sees no signs of consciousness from the blonde, she decides to go for it.

She closes what's left of the gap between their faces, their lips softly touching. At the moment that they did, Cat's body was hit with a sudden powerful surge of heat, her temperature increasing, as well as her lust growing the longer her lips stay in contact. She stays still for a few seconds, before moving into the kiss a little more. She begins to sweetly suckle the soft, almost seemingly puckered lips that seem to set her fire ablaze, growing a little more bothered with each nibble. Her eyes flicker, until they come to a close as she deepens her kiss, turning it into a full blown make-out session.

'_Oh god… Her lips are so soft. I'm so hot right now…'_ She thought as she begins to reach peak arousal. _'I-I need to touch myself…'_ Her thoughts no longer dictated with reason, but with pure desire.

She adjusts herself to add support on one side, and proceeds to take one hand and slip it between her pink polka-dot pajama bottoms and her soft pink cotton panties. She quickly finds her dripping center, and proceeds to caress it with rapt attention, as she continues to heatedly make out with her assumingly still asleep partner. She was so lost in her own blissful, lustful state, that she failed to recognize that the other pairs of lips she was currently attacking, are moving against her own, also fueled with desire. Sam had woken up; and Cat wasn't in the state of mind to notice.

The blonde shifted a little so she could get good leverage as well, but enough to alert her redheaded kitten; who at the moment is furiously rubbing her wet sex like her life depended on it.

'_God… she's fucking herself while she's kissing me… Jesus she's so hot.'_ Sam thought as she begins to heat up herself. She decides to just _'fuck it'_ both literally and metaphorically. She slips one hand into her boxer shorts, knowing her pussy is soaking wet from the sheer contact her body is making with the burning redhead. She wastes no time in giving her body the attention it so dearly needs and slips her ring and middle fingers into her wet hole. The two kiss messily, a flurry of tongues, lip smacking, and a couple escaped moans from the redhead (while Sam fights to hold hers in). The finger and thrust into themselves with unbridled vigor, before Cat breaks the kiss and looks into Sam's eyes and spoke in a low seduction- dripped voice.

"You know you could have told me you woke up… we could've been fucking by now…" She says, barely a whisper, but spoke volumes to the blonde. This elicits a primal growl from the blonde, and she lets herself lose control and swiftly begins removing all the clothes that seem to be quite the nuisance in this very moment. Cat only offers a seductive giggle, and begins to strip her bottoms first, pants and panties, before removing her pink tank top. In only a matter of seconds, the two are naked as the day they were born, bodies hot, and pussies wet, ready to attack at a drop of a pin. They gaze into each other's eyes, breaths shallow, as if a predator what watching its prey. A smirk appears on Sam's face, challenging the redhead, before making it verbal.

"So… what are you waiting for?" she says with a challenging tone. She positions herself in front of Cat, and spreads her legs, all for the redhead to see; her round perky breasts, her tight, tone abs, and her gleaming, tasty pussy, all displayed for Cat to feast upon. The redhead licks her lips as she takes in every inch of this glorious sight before her, before she reaches the blonde's glazed, hooded eyes. The blonde sees the want and need to touch emanating from the redhead. She smirks and speaks her next few words, as if commanding an order.

"Come and get it."

The redhead flashes a devious smile, mixed with a hint of relief washed onto her face, like a door has been opened to paradise. Without missing a beat, she jumps onto her blonde prey, her mouth latching onto her left nipple and her left hand attacking her sex. She wastes no time in suckling, biting, and massaging Sam's breast with her mouth, while her hand rubs, fingers, and works her pussy with equal fervor. Sam wasn't expecting such a strong assault, and her senses are almost instantly flooded with pure pleasure. She throws her head back and moans deeply.

"Oh shit… oh my… fuck… god Cat… you're something… else…" she manages to breathe out.

A small smile breaks out on the redhead's face, but does nothing to deter her onslaught on the shaking body in front of her. After months of waiting, wanting, and dreaming what a moment like this could feel like, both girls find that they pale in comparison to what they are feeling right now; joy, bliss, lust, desire… but most of all; love. They felt love. With each stroke, each move and moan, they felt the love that they had for each other. After the long months, the secret 'sessions', and the overwhelming sexual tension whenever they were in the room together, it all culminated into this one moment; the moment where they become one.

Cat's continued attack left no room for Sam to relax, as her peak was inching faster and faster. Cat sensed her impending climax and decided to go for the kill. She breaks all contact from the blonde, causing her to look at the redhead in confusion. Cat merely offers a smirk before speaking.

"I've been hungry… hungry for you, Sam. And now, I get to have my just desserts." She quips, before lowering her head down to the blonde's lower region. Cat's perseverance and seemingly infinite want for the blonde surprises her to no end, but she couldn't ponder it any longer as the redhead's face smashes into her unsuspecting mound. She gasps with shock and pleasure, as Cat works her with her skilled mouth. She licks her up and down, lathering up her entrance with a hefty amount of saliva, and then proceeds to suck and lick her engorged clit. Sam's joy and arousal seems to burst through her body, as she is wracked with uncontrolled moans, hitching breaths, and muscle spasms that could only be described as otherworldly. She shuts her eyes tight, focusing on the pleasure that's ripping through her body. Cat looks up from her work, but not stopping, to seem the blonde lost in paradise. She smiles, knowing she's inflicting such a reaction.

'_I'm doing this; I'm making her feel this good. I'm the ONLY one that can make her feel this good.'_ She declares in her mind. She breaks herself out her own revelry and continues her work. She works the blonde's clit hard and soft at the same time, making sure that with every move, there is love behind it. She proceeds to lick it some more before dipping lower and slipping her whole tongue into the blonde.

Sam's eyes shoot open and she gasps loudly. She looks down to look at the the redhead currently enjoying her meal.

"C-Cat… that felt… amazing. Don't stop…" was all she said before throwing her head back. Cat, brimming with pride and lust, begins to thrust in and out systematically, mimicking penetration with her strong tongue. Sam approaches her oncoming orgasm at an alarmingly fast rate, and doubles when Cat flicks her tongue up and down inside her walls.

"Oh god Cat! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come all over you!" She yells. Those words were only music to her ears as she prepares for the rush of juices that's about to flood her mouth. She pumps for a few more moments, before Sam grabs her head and begins to tense up, and in a split second, climaxes. She squirts into Cat's mouth, filling her mouth with juices, and the redhead slurps and drinks it up happily.

"Oh FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! AWW YEAH!" was all Sam could get out at the top of her lungs as she rides her orgasm to its finality. After she has come down from her intense finish, she falls back onto the bed, trying desperately to catch her breath and get a sense of her bearing. Cat comes up from her prone position, gulps down the remaining juices in her mouth and smiles at the twitching, wet, orgasmic mess that is her girlfriend.

'_Hmmm… I worked her hard, didn't I? Good job Cat.'_ She mentally pats herself in the back. She lies down next to her lover, still brimming with arousal at the sight of her partner in such a state. She turns her body to face Sam, and traces her index finger softly up and down along her body; from her belly button, to between her breasts. This causes the blonde to smile through hooded eyes and moans appreciatively.

"Mmmm… that feels nice."

"Yea? You feel good, baby?"

"I feel amazing."

Hehe… good."

The girls lie there a moment longer; Cat softly caressing her girlfriend as she regains her bearings. Sam sits up, looking revitalized, and looks at Cat with a smirk. Cat raises an eyebrow, wondering what was going through the blonde's beautiful head.

"Whaty?" the redhead says; even in the state they're in; naked, wet and soaked in sex, she still manages to pull off being adorable. Sam continues her smirk before speaking.

"You don't think I forgot about you, didn't i?"

"No, I was gonna let you rest, but hell no I still want mine" Cat says with a challenging and seductive tone.

"Oh don't you worry… once Mama's good to go, you'll get yours." Sam says lowly. Cat's eyes become hooded in lust, as Sam lays back to regain her stamina. The redhead takes in every curve and contour of the blonde's body, admiring the sheer perfection that is Sam Puckett. She is mesmerized by the constant rise and fall of her full breasts, as she breathes easy. The sheer sight of it causes the redhead to become flush with arousal once again, and she bites her lip seductively as she decides to pleasure herself, while waiting to receive her just reward. She reaches down to her aching center; hand slowly snaking its way to her aching center. She keeps her eyes trained on the blonde, using her body as masturbatory fodder. Her fingers find her clit she begins make sensual circles on the area, her breath becoming shallow as she begins to work herself.

Sam was too busy trying to regain herself; she didn't notice her eager partner getting started before she even laid a hand on her, again. She was too busy thinking about how amazing everything had been so far.

'Man… Everything's so good right now… almost like a dream.' She thought. It WAS like a dream; from the moment it all began, to last night, up to now. It all seemed so surreal to her, as if it was meant to be; _**as if it was a story**_. But then again, here she was, in her bed, with the girl she fell for, everything going their way. She closes her eyes and releases a sigh of relief. It was an amazing moment; something she would never forget, or ever give up for anything.

As she was lost in her revelry, Cat decided to up the ante, and straddles the blonde. She lifts up from her knees, and continues her self-pleasuring; her hand rubbing her wet sex, and the other massaging her round perky breasts. Sam was shaken out of her thoughts and was greeted by quite the sight; the redhead looking down on her with hooded, lustful eyes, face full of pleasure, and her hands going to work on her sexy, nubile body. Sam's eyes widen, not of shock, but out of arousal and a sudden flooding of lust and desire shooting through her body. Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Uhmmm… Cat? Baby?" She whispered.

"Yea, love?"

"Why did you start without me?"

"I didn't…" She said in a breathy, low tone.

"Well what do you call… what you're doing?"

"I'm just… warming… up…" She almost whispers, barely able to talk past her rising libido.

"Ahh… I… see" She says with a small chuckle, humoring the enamoring girl straddling her.

Sam licks her lips as she watches the show that is happening right on top of her. Her arousal also becomes uncomfortable as her body flushes in heat, and her center soaked once again. She lets the redhead continue, but the redhead speaks up.

"Are you really just gonna watch me go on, or are a you gonna fuck me like you promised?" She almost demands in impatience. Sam is pleasantly surprised, by the brashness her girlfriend is displaying in her current state.

"Mmmm… I like it when you talk dirty. It's really hot." She confesses. Cat offers a small smile as she continues to rub furiously. Sam licks her lips and decides that the redhead has waited long enough, and it's now time to run her ragged. In one swift move, she flips them over, reversing the roles. Cat lets out a surprised giggly squeak, as she submits the now dominant blonde.

"Are you ready… baby?" Sam asks. Cat raises an eyebrow and smirks, and proceeds to spread her legs, mimicking the blonde's actions from earlier.

"Baby… come and get it."

**Wow... I didn't think I could write stuff like that. But damn that was hot! What did you guys think? Yay or Nay? Please R&R! Much thanks! Very welcome!**


End file.
